Tokyo Ghoul: Amnesia
by AnimuFries
Summary: Kaneki is rescued from the streets and is taken in into Anteiku. Kaneki fears Rize's rc cells are steadily rising within him and he would not be able to control her from taking over. Kaneki must fight her to protect himself and others in Anteiku. Will he fight or will he surrender to Rize, the most powerful ghoul known to man and ghouls?
1. Chapter 1: Blood Rain

The Anteiku has been my safe haven for three years, seven months, six days, on the 13th hour, and 28th minute. I'm at the age of 20 and I've read all the books from my favorite authors and local community article writers; so much so that i'm beginning to feel stuck. I have a will to continue with no tracks to lead my destination. Reading was always my "go-to" in school and as a hobby all on it's own. With nothing to do, all i'm left with is to stare at the ceiling of my room inside Anteiku Cafe. The coffee has always been good and i will never deny to Touka and Nishio have been brewing for me, but it's only good with the desires of a ghoul…

After just recently, i've grown accustomed to the welcoming atmosphere i'm swelled up to see as it's shown in the smiles of my friends despite the many occurring incidents. Shuu hasn't shown his face ever since his attempt to bite into his "elegant and dignified buttered pastry from a french dîner." (French word of dinner) I realize that my body contains the blood of a ghoul which made me into this breed: a "half-ghoul". I do not recall the time where i was able to sleep peacefully for the last 2 years. The news of the 20th ward as always kept me on the edge of my seat. The rumors and possibilities has me ready to prepare for investigators knocking at any minute. The investigators mostly had problems with the 18th and 15th ward where most of the criminal activities were made by these ghouls. Reports say that a girl was raped then eaten alive after school two days ago, fourteen blocks away. Luckily, the ghouls were captured by investigators...but what if that was Anteiku. What would be left of us? Me? The thought terrifies me as i think of this. The 20th ward is known to be silent as i am told from Yoshimura. I don't feel safe even with the smiles that warms my heart. That fire can never stay alit.

After dozing off for a few minutes, i take a shower and put on the fresh attire Touka laid out for me. I tend to spill coffee many times and all i get in return is an argument on how i should be clean and to be careful and so on. After a hit in the head, all i can do is feel pitiful after yesterday.

"Kaneki, i need you to take the night shift for tonight." Touka says as she cleans a teacup with a new rag.

"Why so? What is the occasion? Plus,i need to take care of Hinami. I promised her i'll-"

"Just do it. You can work and teach her at the same time." Touka takes my hand and slams a pen between my fingers on the nightstand. "And don't tell anyone...got it?!" she says in a intimidating voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I continue to the front of the cafe and grab the newspaper that is set out for us outside. The is sun is just breaking the crack of dawn as the chill of winter collides into my attire and the wind flows into my spine, giving me a great chill. _Maybe Nishio could make coffee for me_ i thought. I haven't yet perfected this coffee that Yoshimura told me about. Love and dedication he said. No matter how much i try, i seem to always make a bitter coffee. It tastes fine to me; or at least to my human side.

Touka walks out the door of Anteiku and passes me the keys i barely catch. Touka smirks and starts to walks out on the sidewalk.

"Please take care of yourself!" I yell out.

"You too idiot." She replies as she waves. I couldn't help but stare at Touka as she walks away and her purple hair breezes about. Whatever she is up to, i hope she'll be ok. Touka was always the bright and cheerful type, like a character from the book Summer's Eve. Loving and kind...but i know that character had a sense of ascetic and deceit on her own self. Crying, anger, denial; all the things that doesn't pertain to her beauty. She's an empty vessel, a capsule, written with a beautiful and i see it with my blind eye. This eye can see through anything and it's the eye i refuse to attain for.

Nishio comes out and waves for me to come inside. He has always had his attire wrong and is newly recruited into Anteiku. Mr. Yoshimura was diligent enough to even accept his past into the aura of Anteiku's future. It has unsettled me to see the guy who attempted to eat my friend who can blame him when i, a ghoul, also attempted to...eat him. But as many apologies he has given me, i have told myself to turn the slate.

"Kaneki, it's too cold. Get a jacket before you catch one. I'm switching the sign now, so set the tableware and shine the windows for me. I'll take care of the counter."

"Thanks Nishio." I stare blatantly into the distance where touka walked off to. "Do you know what Touka is up to?" I asked randomly.

"Who?" Nishio looked back in confusion. Of course he wouldn't know. He has only been here for a few days.

"Nevermind, let's get to work." I continue my duties in Anteiku for a couple hours and finally after about 50 customers, i receive my break for lunch. Touka still isn't back. Anteiku is as quiet as ever, but it also feels empty without her. Despite her forcing a piece of meat down my throat a few weeks ago, i've actually started to feel comfortable. As the days go on working here, i feel a bond between the other ghouls that live here. Hinami, Touka, Yoshimura, Nishio, Yomo, Koma, and Irimi...i've learned so much. Yomo trains me every evening to protect myself from the investigators. I can't imagine how powerful they are, but as hard as Yomo trains me, i've have grown fearful of what they do to other ghouls. "If you want to make something of yourself, protect your future and maybe you can make a difference for once. No one is going to be there for you when an investigator's quinque's sharp edge is pointing at my eyes. They are fearful of our eyes. They say it's a symbol of death and dread. But you, you are different. Half ghouls are rare and we need people like you. I'm training you so that you won't have that wimpy human body of yours. On the contrary, you need to learn how to use your kagune." Thinking this though i realize how intense all of this is. I'm terrified, scared, and afraid like mouse who's cornered. I feel stuck but i must move on. Maybe things would get better soon.

" _Who do you think you are?"_ A mysterious voice fills my mind _. "Touka is your enemy and so are the rest of your so called friends."_ I suddenly start to get woozy and dizzy. My eyes start to dilate as my head start to spin. I try to stand up from my seat near the bar.

"Kaneki! What is wrong?!" Nishio runs and grabs my arm before i fall. Sweat starts to run down my head. A sweat drop becomes a large rain of water. That water turns into blood as i hear a loud and frightening scream. My eyepatch falls off and hits the floor. "Kaneki... your eye is…" Looking into the window beside me, i see my eye. The ghoul inside me overwhelming my body. I lose sight of the cafe and blackout.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver Lining

_Chapter 2_

I smell the scent of flowers and perfume. I remember the scent. I remember the blood that ran down my neck. I open my eyes to find myself in a white room with blood scribbled all over the walls randomly. Where am i? I asked myself. I have even more questions why i am naked yet warm in this desolate place. Cold blood runs down my back side and on my feet. A dark pool of rancid blood beneath me. Freaking out, i get up, but i fall once again slipping on the blood. I look about the room looking for a way out. As i look in front of me again, a girl with purple hair and glasses sits before me with a white dress, red glasses, and black dress shoes. Rize. The girl i see in my dreams and nightmares. The girl i met that one day and was betrayed. My body was frozen. I couldn't move from the sight of her. _Is this real? Is she here to finish me off? How is she alive?_

"I'm happy to see my darling covered in fresh blood! So cute it thrills me." Rize says as she spins around in a white chair.

"Where am i!? And why are you here?!" I asked frightened.

"You are not asking the right questions Kaneki." Rize gets up and reaches for her pocket. From within it, she grabs a heart, still beating, and bites into it.

"You do not seem to quite know your true nature or your feelings. I know everything about you. I am one with you...da-rl-ing!" She says with an evil looking grin. The same grin that almost killed me that night i walked her into the construction site.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were dead!" I feel to lose the grip of reality as the ground starts to fade and become pitch black. Rize fades into the darkness and the ground dissipates. I start to feel cold air on my back as i start to fall into this bottomless-like pit. This fall was a slow fall...like under-water. The feeling of water isn't there, but i can't seem to speak. There is no voice. Only my conscious to speak for me. Many voices in my head start to murmur in my head all at once. A small strain of a headache start to swell. The air starts to become cold and i feel my body going numb. The voices start to get louder and more complex. _Kaneki… kaneki… kaneki… kaneki kaneki KANEKI KANEKI KANEKI._

The voices spread my headache until i feel it all over my head. The pain starts to shift and forms into a hand print at the back of my head. The pain is then overshadowed by a feel of soft hands. A female figure then presses herself onto me. Her breasts and body lines up and contacts my back. This body was familiar. _Rize_ i thought. I couldn't move. Captured by her, i felt a glimpse and was captivated by her comfort and warmth. It was so comfortable and i was able to relax as the voices start to fade away. Rize's starts to kiss down my neck and rub my naked body. I struggled to speak. The air was closing in, but i was able to breathe. I struggled to let go, hoping all of this was a dream, a red moon.

"You are safe with me now. No one will hurt you if you are with me...Kaneki…" Rize whispers.

"You don't need the Anteiku. You just have to accept me darling. Everything. Will. Be. Ours." Rize's whisper turns into a giggle that echos about in the distant darkness. Tears fall down my face. _Why am i crying? What am i doing?_ Rize continues to rub me and hug me from behind. The feeling of safety, the feeling of a home, the feeling of joy, happiness, laughter; memories of my past. My mother...this feeling is like my mother's. Memories. Memories. Why do i remember. I told myself to forget. _Oh mother, why did you have to work so hard for me. You could have played with me when you were home. Even if there wasn't any food on the table, i would be happy...with you._ These were the last thing i said to her until she died. My cries become louder and louder.

"Do you love me?" Rize asked. I took time to think. I don't know what to say nor could i have said anything. But somehow. Someway. I had the courage to tell my attempted murderer, ghoul, my feelings.

 _Yes._

 _What did i just say? Was this in my mind or was i speaking it?_ I questioned myself as Rize begins to giggle in my ear. _Did she hear me?_ Somehow the comfort had become cold and so did the air once again. Rize's body sent a chill up my spine. She was cold and frozen. Her breath was so cold, i started to shake in fear. I was scared. I missed the comfort she gave me. I wanted her warmth again. I wanted to have her mother-like hug. I want...i want.

"I love you too...Kaneki. I can be your mother. I can take care of you. I can do anything. Just accept me. Accept me and you can have your mother back. How about that darling?"

She heard me. This voice becomes distant as she speaks. I no longer feel her body against me and i continue to fall towards the pit. A small distant light starts to form and becomes bigger and bigger and bigger. A silver lining to this hellish nightmare yet complacent before it. What is the question that i should be asking she says. _What is the question?_ This question echoes in the back of my mind repulsing back to me asking me over and over. I'm asking the wrong questions and i know it as well. I know. I am able to speak as i hear the fear of my breath. Air is coming back into my lungs from this light. The question; this is my chance.

 _Who are we?_

I abruptly wake to the light flashing before me. A strong headache swirling about my head. _This was just a dream, but i remember it clearly._ I look around the room and i am in my bedroom Yoshimura assigned me. Yoshimura stands over me with a plate of tea and coffee. His tired face of old age brings a apprehensive expression of worry.

"Kaneki you are awake! You gave quite a scare to fellow customers and friends! I'm glad you were able to overcome this sickness." Yoshimura says with a hearted smile.

"Thank you Mr. Yoshimura. How long was i out might i ask?"

"It is now 9 pm. You have been sick for about nine hours. Some of that time you've spent talking to yourself as well. Touka has grown deeply worried for you and your well-being. She asks that you call her as soon as you are feeling better." Yoshimura puts the plate on the table and sits in a chair beside me. I spent nine hours talking to myself...sickness?

"You say i was sick? I just blanked out that's all. I think i just overworked this morning. I feel fine!"

"You were sweating incessantly. I did everything we can to pull down your fever. I assume that you didn't recall the bowl and rag next to you?" I look over to the silver bowl and bright pink rag next to me; damp and wet.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoshimura that i caused attention towards your customers i-"

"There is no need my child. All you have to do is settle and rest."

"But who has the tableware?"

"I believe Mr. Koma has that handled. No worries my child." Yoshimura wears a dress shirt, vest with a tie, dark pants and dress shoes. My respect for Mr. Yoshimura's personality is of a father. He has done so much for the employees, myself, amd even the customers, making them feel happy and cheerful. Mr. Yoshimura's pocket starts to buzz as he takes out a phone from his pocket. He answers.

"Yes? Mhm. Yes...He is right here...would you like to speak to him?" Yoshimura hands me the phone. "It's Touka."

"Touka?" i say blushingly knowing i'm not able to do the overnight shift she asked me to.

"Dummy, why didn't you tell me you were sick! I would have stayed and took your place idiot!"

"I'm sorry." i say as a tear rolls down my right cheek.

For some reason, i felt an emotion i haven't felt in awhile. I sense love i had with my mother when she gave me flowers and toys for my 8th birthday. I don't know why i feel this now of all times. My dream reminds me of Rize's touch and her warmth still lingers within me. I feel her presence about me. I feel her inside me.

"I promise i will be on duty by tomorrow morning!" i say with confidence.

"Better. I heard Komo had to do all the work for you. Nishio was worried sick! And...so was i…" Touka slowly mumbled at the end making it hard to hear.

"What was that?" i ask.

"N-nothing, don't worry about it. I'm coming back tomorrow morning as well so don't be sick on me okay?"

"Yes." i say wiping away the tears.

"Good. Stay safe."

"You too." We both hang up and i return the phone to Yoshimura.

"Is something wrong Kaneki?" Yoshimura asks.

"No sir. It's nothing. May i have some time to myself and sleep?"

"Yes you may." Yoshimura walks out and closes the door behind him. Looking at the nightstand, there is a cup of coffee. _I need to relax. Maybe the coffee would help._ I thought to myself. I drink the tea and meanwhile i fall asleep. _Rize_...was my final thought.


	3. Chapter 3: Cold Sweat

_Chapter 3_

The next morning, i wake up to see Touka sleeping soundly in a chair with her head on my arm. The sunlight through the window gave a glow to her. It was too beautiful to disturb. I shuffled about until i had the chance to get up and do the daily morning routines. Touka finally wakes up and looks about the room, startled to see an empty bed before her.

"Good morning Touka." I say.

"Good morning." Touka says as she quickly turns around.

"You slept with the clothes you had on last night?" i say as i stare at her clothes all dirty with dust and dirt. Her black boots were covered in mud tracks. I feel concerned to what and where she is doing late at night, but as much as she is concerned for me, i feel as though i should be as well. I want to ask her, but it seems secret.

"Oh, yeah. I think i fell asleep by accident." Touka tries to hide the dirt that is on her jacket and takes off her boots. "How are you feeling by the way? Is that headache gone yet?" Touka says, clearly trying to get my attention away from her clothes.

"I'm fine...but, how are you doing? If i may ask-"

"Nothing is wrong Kaneki. It's not okay to ask what've been doing. I would rather not have you in my business. This is for your own good. I know you are curious." Touka says. Touka's face tensed and her body was shaking. I guess she noticed my glare.

"I'm sorry. I do care for you-"

A headache starts to pulse in my head and everything is faded black. I hear Touka as she holds me from falling. Hearing is the only sense i can use. Everything is dark. I can't see anymore. I can't feel my body. The numbness spreads through my body and all i can do is hear. _Am i going blind?_ _Is it happening again?!_ Suddenly i hear my voice. It's not mine. I know i'm not talking but i can hear it.

"What were you doing?" My body says.

"I told you not to go into my business! This is not of your concern!" Touka yells.

"You can't hide your secrets. Tell the truth." _What am i saying?!_

"..." There is silence for a moment. The silence was so intense, it seemed as though i just walked into the gates of death.

"That's right. You know i am right. Isn't that right...Darling?" From that sentence i figured out the reason for my headaches and my sudden lack of control. _Rize. Rize. It has to be her. She is taking over my body. What is she doing?!_ I hear the door open behind me, or should i say _Rize_ , and i hear Yomo's voice.

"What is going on here?" As i can hear, Yomo stands between us. I hear Touka quietly sobbing. Whatever she is doing must be personal. I didn't want to know, at least not like this. _Rize, what the hell are you doing with my body?!_

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Touka says as she walks out and slams the door behind her.

"Touka wait-" I say as i'm finally able to speak. _What have i done? This is not me. I don't want this. I don't._

I must fight whatever Rize is doing to me. If i hurt the others. I wouldn't know what to do next. Maybe i'll fire myself from Anteiku and continue my life and survive off the streets. All that matters is that Rize doesn't get whatever she wants. I stood there in front of Yomo stunned. It felt like an eternity when i stood there. Ten-Thirty minutes perhaps. Yomo talks to me to settle what happened, but i don't know exactly nor can i explain what just happened. Rize is using me; torturing me and Touka. A large sense of sleep overwhelmed me and the air started to get cold. My insides. My intestines. Organs. They are stone cold.

The feeling of wanting to wrap in my blankets and sleep was the only thing in my mind. I told Mr. Yoshimura i was sick. I could use this chance to get to Rize again. Rize was calling for me. She was telling me to sleep. My guts tell me so. I must find answers and if i can go back into that dream, i could find a conversation from her. I took my clothes back off and went to bed. After an hour struggling to sleep, i start to hear familiar voices swirling about my head.

My heart was racing and my head was spinning. The world was changing around me and all the items in my room were breaking and turning into blood. The window had broken through and a tsunami of blood rushed in. My body left the bed and floated in space as the blood reached to my level. The voices swirled around the room and the space around me shifted. The room broke apart and my body was huddled into a ball of blood. I was somehow able to breathe and see within this space, but i was still cold despite the warm blood. The voices started to get louder and louder until they felt like they were in my head. _Mr. Kanou, experiment 210. Successful. He was able to catch on. He was the only one to survive. I suggest we use caution. He could be dangerous for all we know. Chain him._ Another voice mixed in. _Ah, yes. Chain him. As long as 210 is unconscious we can use a trail on him. Increase the Anesthetic levels to 3.2. This man will be the future to my project. Without her there is no future. She is still alive and will always be._ The voices were familiar but i was baffled on what they were talking about. I also hear the sirens; the same tone from when i was almost dead that night with Rize.

"Hello my darling." I hear the voice of Rize. Her naked body slowly enters the bubble of blood and hugs me from the front. Something was different about her body. Her face was scratched off and her body was mangled. She hugs me from the front and kisses me. "Did you love my performance?" Rize asks.

"No. I didn't like it one bit."

"Ah. Could it be you have a relationship with Touka?" She whispers.

"No...we are just friends."

"But are you? Your heart says otherwise."

"My heart?"

"You don't need her. Just accept me and i can take of all your problems. You love her. I cannot allow that."

"I..love...her?"

"You love me. You'll always love me. We have so much in common. We both were and are denied by the wretched world and are nothing but dirt to humans. Together we are one. We were and forever will be." Rize starts to hug me tighter.

"I…" My feelings for Rize when i first saw her was real. She is so sweet and kind. She reads the same books as me. She smiles so beautifully. Hide pushed me to date her and i did. The way she ate, the way she walks, the way she talks...she is perfect. But. I. am. Nothing. I am nothing but trash to the Anteiku. I can't protect them. I need to escape. "I'm not worthy for the others. They can't see me like this."

"That's right. Now, what is the question you should be asking?" She asks.

The question i should be asking. I've forgotten. Her warmth flows through me and inside the bubble. I'm no longer cold. I'm so warm. No. The question is...i've forgotten. I don't remember. I know i remember. Its seemed as though my body is aching for the answer to spill out.

 _Who are we?_

"We are one." We say simultaneously.

The bubble pops. The world is shifting again and i return on the bed in Anteiku. My eyes are open and the sunlight is shining through my window. No blood. All the stuff in my room is normal. No blood. My head aches but i feel so much better. I feel warm again and i know i will feel safe now. Everything feels real as i pinch myself. _Everything is normal. I can talk to Touka again and say sorry for what i've done. Everything will be okay._

I follow my daily routines once again: Shower, brush teeth, and put on attire. _What am i doing? I shouldn't speak to them. What i lose control of my body again? I need to leave._ The truth is, i can't leave. I owe Touka, Hinami, Yomo, Mr. Yoshimura, Nishio my life. I was trained, beaten, taught under Yoshimura the ways of making a perfect coffee. I gave my heart to it and i don't want to waste it. I love them all. They are my second family. The family i wish i had when i was 10. The one i lost forever. I must clean the slate.

Excited for work for the first time, i walk into the cafe. There is no one here. The cafe is empty and so are the seats. There is no customer in sight. It's 9:45 am. The cafe opens at 9:00. At this point i am puzzled. I run throughout the building, cafe, the dorms, and outside. The sight takes my breath as something unbelievable peels into my eyes. The city is dormant, empty, vacant, uninhabited. I'm scared. My legs, shaking in fear. The cars are on the streets, but there is no sign of life in sight. The cafe is empty, the building is empty, the dorms are empty. There is no one here. Cold sweat runs down my face and my breath is uncontrollable and my body hits the ground in defeat. _I am alone. I'm stuck here forever._

I couldn't help but think of when i left the cafe. Why did Kaneki bury into my business like that?! He had no permission. I told him not to bother me and he did it anyways. I mustn't let him figure out the secret. He wouldn't be near me if i told him the truth. I could have told a lie, but my body reacted and deceived what i was trying to say. To take a breather i walk out of the 20th ward and into the 19th ward. Criminal and ghoul activity is high here but i can survive on my own. It's dark. I should get going. _Maybe i can hang out with my highschool friend, Kosaka, tonight_. I thought.

The city is lively. The skyscrapers filled the night sky as the planes soared through the night clouds. Billboard signs, Advertisements, yelling sellers, flashy teen girls laughing at the homeless, Children crying as they pass the toy store, all throughout Tokyo. Cars, Taxis, Trucks, Bikes, bicycles, planes, helicopters, jets. Consumed transportation and echoed Japan. After fifteen minutes of walking, i walk past into the deep parts of the 19th ward. The alleys deepened, the skies darkened, as the factories' smoke filled the air. Up ahead the sidewalk was closed that leaded up to Kosaka's house. _Construction ahead. The sign said. Shit. I could go around but maybe i should turn back. I need to see Kaneki._ I decide to turn around and cut the block using an alleyway. Knowing i should keep my guard up, i prepare for anything and activate my kagune to light up the darkness the prevailed through. As i trailed inside, limbs started to show. It began with fingers, then feet, legs, arms, torsos, then heads. The alley was scattered with blood and human flesh. Trash bags were filled with them. The air had a rotten stench of old body parts.

A loud noise of chewing and crunching echoes in the alley and i return to my highest guard. _This is the shortest way back home. If i come back late the alarms will set. I must end this quickly._

 _Ring Ring Ringggg, Ring Ring Ring…_

My phone starts to ring in my purse, and as quietly as i can i answer the phone and whisper.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Touka. What is wrong with Kaneki? It's been two days and we haven't seen him. He won't come out of his room."

"What the fuck? Is it locked?"

"Yes. There is no response. Mr. Yoshimura told all of us not to interfere for he might be sick and sleeping."

"Ok. I'm on my way. Be there in about fifteen minutes." The sound of ruffling starts to echo through the alley. The ruffling gets louder and louder; coming closer and closer with each step it takes. The darkness shrouds around a mysterious figure that lingers in the darkness.

"Stay safe Touka." Yomo says as he hangs up.

"Damn it Yomo." I try to see what's there but the image is unclear. My eyes adjust and i see a man eating a corpse with black hair, eyepatch, and...i am shocked. My eyes widen with a daze. My heart raced and my body was frozen. A cold chill filled the alley and the wind blew.

" _Kaneki…"_


	4. Chapter 4: Binge Eater

_Chapter 4_

My body was a corpse. Someone who has despised being a ghoul is eating a human corpse in front of me. Seeing Kaneki eating human is...not like him. The kaneki i knew was scared and did everything he can to not murder a human. _Has he finally broken out of his shell?_ Kaneki looks at me with a straight cold-deathly stare with a murderous content. His right eye gleamed bright red. His eye flowing tears of blood. His clothes were dirty and torn. His blue jacket was almost soaked in blood and his shoes were missing it's laces. Limbs and body parts circled around him as he feasted on his dinner. He ate so ferociously, the blood splattered on my face and clothes.

"YES! I haven't had any real food in so long!" Kaneki stares at me with a evil grin and hands out a piece of fresh human thigh. "Want some?" He says as he giggles.

"What are you doing kaneki?!" I yell out trying to hold back my tears. "This is not you! You are not the one i love!" My feelings overwhelmed me, my legs shook with fear, and my dream crushed.

"He doesn't need you. He never did. He is my darling!" Kaneki laughs hysterically and slowly gets up and walks towards me. "Don't you get it? Kaneki is powerful because of me. We are one because of us! He loves me! He accepted me and he will never accept shit like you who cowers on their slutty ass in a silly cafe! Eating and drinking disgusting human food and hiding when there is meal everywhere for us and just for us!" Kaneki stops walking until he is just hovering over me. "I will start the new era and erase the CCG. This way, Kaneki won't belong to anyone else, or even Dr. Kanou." His breath was intense as he spoke into my ear. He started to lick my ear and bite into it. Instinctively, with all my force, i punch Kaneki in the stomach, sending him flying into a garbage can.

"How exciting this is. Your blood is disgusting yet im fond of your bitchy attitude." Kaneki staggers getting up. "This body may be weak now but together we are strong. We both activate our kagune. A beautiful sight of red, purple, and black circled around him. It happened so fast and so hard as i'm slammed into the ground. My nose is broken by now, my skull fractured to pieces, and my face badly burned as it's dragged from the dirt. "Do you not remember me? Do you remember me now?! The ghouls have lost sight to what really matters. It angers me. IT THRILLS ME. All the more reason to kill them." His kagune wrapped around me neck and i'm unable to breathe or even speak. This overwhelming power is too great for me.

"Who-are...you?" i ask using the remaining air i have left. Kaneki or whatever this person is, laughs even more.

"You really want to know who i am? I am-

 _The Binge Eater"_

 _Am i still in this dream? Tokyo is deserted. There is no sign of life, not even animals._ I ran all across town and former highschool friends. Hide is gone as well. The police stations' phones were dead, televisions were static, and the radio was too. At this time, i collected the information and tried to remain calm. _Someone is going to wake me up from this nightmare. I have hope. All i have to do is wait and enjoy this time to think._ I think about my feelings towards Rize and Touka. It's true i still have feeling for Rize, but my feelings also go for Touka. As much as Rize is wicked, she has a feeling that i haven't felt for a long time. Her motherly-like love warmed me. My face reddened every time i thought of her after we first met. It's difficult to express my love and thoughts of it. _Who do i love the most?_ I don't even know myself to answer that. I love Rize despite her mistakes. I love Touka despite her hardship and frustration on life. I love both because they are like an amethyst freshly burned in my heart. As poetic as i may seem, books have taught me a thing or two about decision-making, and that is to think logical and not on my emotions. Rize is just in my head. _Is she even alive anymore? I haven't seen her since that night._ Even so, the logical conclusion is simple, but first, i must ask more questions.

A white car pulls up in the back of the alleyway labeled _CCG._ Two investigators hop out of the open car window with activating quinques running towards us. "Shit."

"Freeze in the name of the CCG! You can't escape! You have been eating innocent humans for far too long. My name is Shurmida Takisoka. First-class captain of the CCG." This female investigator was young for a first-class. Takisoka had blonde hair and green eyes that were ruined by her stern look of us. She looked to be in her teens; too young to die by the hands of this ghoul.

"Hey now take it easy on a innocent boy. I'm just trying to eat." Kaneki says as he giggles girlishly.

"How dare you mock our badge! You are a scum to the soil of Japan! My name is Kenshi Haurimu. I am second-class captain of the CCG." said the other investigator who was also dressed in a white suit. He had a stern face with round-framed glasses that were too big for him, and grey hair in his mid-50s.

"I don't give a shit about your rank and names. You are all dead to me." Kaneki says still gripping my throat with her kagune.

"Mr. Takisoka, this ghoul is new. I don't recognize him from the wanted list, but as of right now, we shall call him "Ghoul Boy" for now. Kaneki looks at them with disgust and anger like a true murderer.

I hear heavy footsteps coming from the roof in a far distance, but the footsteps are getting louder too quickly. The footsteps stop and everyone freezes to dead silence.

"Hey, what was that nois-"

A large shadow drops from the roof with a heavy impact, feet first barely missing the doves. The man was at least six feet tall and was bulky with broad shoulders, and wearing a white suit. A group of other men, from the same side where the investigators came in, were also wearing white suits cornering the investigators between them and the tall man. One was tall and was wearing a suit cap and a plain mask with no holes. Another man has slick hair with black eyeliner around his eyes. He was scrawny and looked very distressed and special. The third man was old but had the body of a 25 year-old; buff and fit. I felt a sense of dread around him. Kaneki lets go of my neck walks towards them. _It's the white suits. What the hell are they doing here?! I haven't seen the one in the hockey mask before. Who is he?_

"Rotten humans, trying to steal my prey. The smell is greater than ever. It's been too long and i've finally found you so i can have my revenge! The man turns around. He is wearing a hockey mask,hair is short and blonde, and his body looked even more broad. The intensity in the air grew the longer Kaneki's face stared back at him. The man looked puzzled and confused.

"What the fuck? You are not Rize. Where is she?!" The man scratched his body like he had ants all over him. It's so freakishly weird, he belongs in an Asylum.

"Eh, what do we do with these doves boss?" Said one of the white suits.

"The little boy is mine. Do whatever the hell you want with them." Said the mysterious hockey masked guy. _Rize_ he said _. She was the binge eater! I remember!_

"Sure thing boss." It was hard to see past hockey masked guy as big as he is. I only saw glimpses of the fight past him. Terrorific screams and blood splattering was the only thing i can hear, yet hockey mask guy didn't move a muscle to turn around. He seems confident in his men.

"Who is this weak boy? You have been around Rize and nor can you escape me. All these months i've been aching to know what's under her skin! My bones tingle and itch. I want to scrap her body until she can't regenerate limbs anymore. You are not going to walk away from me until you tell me where Rize is!" He says, cracking his index finger with his thumb.

"Ah well isn't it my beloved famed torturer Jason! I'm so happy to see the gang all here. It warms my heart. I'm so excited everyone is here!" Rize says giggling. "Well do you not remember me? I'm just using my darling's sexy~ body until i have complete control."

"I don't know how you control this body or if you are lying, but you commited a death wish."

"Oh did i now? I thought i got a death wish on that skyscraper a few months back?"

"I'm going to KILL YOU." Jason dashes towards Rize. Rize's kagune throws my body toward Jason and my body hits Jason in the face. I take this chance to wrap my arms around his neck and bite into it. My body is thrilled with energy and my mind is set ablaze with ways to kill them all. I activate my kagune, and climb up the wall unto the roof. _I can't leave him. I know he is not in his right mind. I should look this through and call Anteiku._ I called Yomo's cell and he answered.

"Hello?"  
"Yomo! I'm-" A bullet shoots my phone causing my ear to bleed as it explodes. The white suits started to shoot me from the alley. _Fuck Fuck Fuck FUCK!_ After the bullets stop, i pull out my mirror i use for doing my makeup and use the reflection to spy on what is happening. _I can't leave him, no matter what._ In the mirror i see Jason and Rize fighting. The battle was to fierce, the trash cans were shredded and destroyed and the walls were broken through.

"You have been chasing me for years and you still haven't touched me. I love this game!" Rize stabs Jason in the arms.

"But my will always do. I will not die till you are dead! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Jason charges her. (Remember Rize is in Kaneki's body) Rize spins behind Jason and stabs his legs and finally through his stomach.

"Not today." Kaneki's face looked so psychotic, i looked away. This wasn't him and that's proof.


	5. Chapter 5: White & Red Rose

_Chapter 5_

The leader of the white suits, Jason, fell before Rize. His men looked distraught at the sight of one of the most powerful ghouls of all Japan to fall before the power of Kaneki, or better known as Rize. Jason fell bleeding out and was knocked unconscious. Rize's stare gave an aura of fear into my body. I struggled to hold the mirror as it fell out of my trembling hands. _I have enough power to fight, but i don't know if it's enough to fight her or..him._

"Toukkkaaa….Toukkkaaa….Toukkaaa…. ?" Rize called my name melodically. My body shook like it's lost in the coldest of tundra. My body was ready to fight, but my mind was confused and tortured. Kaneki's psychotic face buried into my mind after she stabbed Jason. I don't know why i'm so frightened. Rize walked through the alley skipping and singing my name. _Stop it. Stop it. Stop it!_ I thought in my mind. _I love kaneki, i shouldn't be afraid. It's not him. It's not him!_

"Touka? I know you are here, but do you have to hide from me? I won't hurt you. I just want to speak with you~. It'll be quick. I have something special and i want to make a deal. If you can find Eto and lead her to me, then i'll give your Kaneki back. Deal~?"

I close my eyes and think on the deal she gave me. I don't know who Eto is, but i can save Kaneki. Eto must be a ghoul, but i have no information on her and i'm pretty sure no one but Yoshimura probably knows something about this person. There are many ghouls. but what does she want with her? I've heard of this name before too as well myself but i don't know where.

All of a sudden, Rize jumps from below and onto the rooftops in front of me, landing like a gymnast with ease. She then turns around and gets close to me as i'm sitting on the gravel roof. She hovers over my face and my heart starts to race. Rize puts kaneki's hand on my chest, feeling my pulse. I couldn't move. It felt like she would kill me at any second.

"You still have feelings for Kaneki or are you afraid? Your heart races as i touch you."She asked with a grin. "Never mind that. This doesn't matter. I need you to find Eto. If you don't, i'm taking kaneki with me."

"What is your intention with Eto? I don't have any information on her to even find her, not even address for that matter. Please, i beg you to give kaneki back." I sobbed and sobbed, pleading to give her to give him back to me. I got on all hinds, kneed, head to the ground; Ironically this isn't like me either. I would never do this for anyone, not even Yoshimura.

Rize kicks my head up with full force knocking the wind out of me. I could barely see, as i was on the verge of passing out. "I'm not your friend who can just give up something precious like my darling to someone deadbeat like you. Again i say.." Rize grabs my hair and lifts me off the ground. "...you are going to find Eto and give her to me. I already know where she is. Island, northwest from the Tokyo Tower."

"I've heard about you. I heard you died recently; in an accident. You tried to eat kaneki. Why make him love you now?" I asked.

"Well…" Rize took a moment to think smiling and grinning helplessly. "Ever since i felt that lovely power that weld up from within him from my kagune, i grew fond of him and it gave me an idea. But of course, i'm not going to tell you. Just know, the kaneki you know will change and there will be an evolution of the ghouls. Eto will become a pawn and i will be the queen. All you have to do is be a good little girl and watch us , but of course if you decline, i'm not afraid to use you as a sacrifice to the cause. Sometime, kaneki will awaken and i ask you not to tell him anything of this or i will kill you myself. Now i will be going...now…my darling...needs...me." Rize falls on the gravel motionless with Kaneki's corpse lying there. I've been beaten so hard, i pass out.

It's been an hour according to the city clock, it's 10:30 am; at least according to this dream i guess. Surprisingly, i found myself walking into a library reading. The books seemed to never end and the library had endless of classic literature, horror, nonfiction, and fiction books im fond of. One book stuck out to me and i grabbed it. "The One Eyed King" was its title. 23 chapters in, and tokyo is in an apocalyptic world where ghouls reign and human took a stand to fight back. Many believed it to be the revelation foretold by the bible. It's a revelation of the new beginning, but the ghoul king is sacrificed for the union of the humans and ghouls. Eto Yoshimura. The author. _Is this a family member of Mr. Yoshimura?! This can't be. This has to be a coincidence of some sort._ With this book in mind, i know where and what the name of this book is. Once i wake up, i will find it and attempt to find Eto. Maybe Yoshimura would tell me himself, but looking at the circumstances, Yoshimura might be hiding from her because she is human or something. I shouldn't be making judgements so early, but im curious.

The door opens behind me as the bell rings from entry. I turn around to see Rize in a white dress and black shoes like when i first met her. This dream is oddly to realistic to be real. This is most like a trance or a meditation where i'm at peace. This could explain the emptiness of this world and why im reading books right now and seeing Rize right now. I have so many questions yet to be answered.

"Hi darling!" She says skipping into her seat beside me.

"Hey. i have many questions and i want you to answer."

"Yes?"

"What is this world we are in now?" i ask. She gives a puzzled look trying to figure out what to say.

"We are in your conscious. I've been implanted in you and we are now together.

"Implanted?"

"Well let's just say, i'm the ghoul within you." Rize scoots closer to me and places her hand on mine on a book. She then grabs my other hand.

"S-so who is Eto Yoshimura?" Rize's face drops immediately and she shifts her eyes to the book in front of me.

"Eto Yoshimura. She is the daughter of Yoshimura. She's a very dangerous individual believed to be the ghoul king."

"How is that possible when the she is the author of this book? It doesn't add up. Do you know where she is?" Rize looks away and sits there silenced for awhile. "Rize-?"

"I don't know where she is. She is a ghoul after all. We are practically nomadic in a small world. There is no escape; including from the doves. That's why i _hate_ them." Rize had anger in her voice, like she held a grudge for so long it's boiling inside her. "That's why i need you. I need your help to defeat them. Then maybe the ghouls will finally be free, at least in Japan." Rize holds my hand tighter and turns around. We interlocks our lips together. This sensation of my first kiss thrills me. _It feels too real. "_ My desire for food led us to a wrong start, and i apologize for what i've done. My feelings for you is real and i want you to be with me. Fresh start. Just you and me. We could do anything together and i could stop the fear within you." Rize smiles almost too innocently.

"What is...my fear?" i ask, fearful of the truth.

"You are afraid of losing someone, someone dear to you. That someone is a group of people. That group of people is your family. You are also afraid of being useless. I see a man who is just that. I saw it in you the first time i saw you. I read books too you know; and as much as i've read i saw straight through you. You are crying on the inside. I see it all the time. I'll cure that fear and you'll forever be happy."

I think regards on this to the perception of a bright future, the empathy i would be able to share with Rize as well. If it means to cure my fears, i will be able to endure to protect. My desire was to always have a family and for 10 years i've finally gotten one i dreamed of. I sat in school, thinking if i would never experience the true morals of life and the morals of love. I never thought a single day when i would be able to develop a connection besides book worms on the internet. I never thought i would find myself around so many friends and the only childhood friend, Hide. I never thought i would met Rize who attempted to murder me; and now stands before me grieving for her mistakes and apologizing. My perception of ghouls conveys me like no other. Me, a former human falling in love with a ghoul? How ironic it is to think and prelude myself to become a ghoul. Honestly, i do not remember my human ways. I don't even remember how burgers taste. My love for Rize, i think, is possible. Touka would never love me. I don't think Touka even loves me either.

'Rize..?"

"Yes-?" I kiss her and hold her tight to me. My feelings combust and my actions act on their own. Rize hold me tighter and presses her lips firmer passionately. After a few seconds, we finally let go.

"You kiss good for a newbie." Those are the last words i say as i awaken to the ground moving beneath me.

My head hurts and the ground is spinning and also moving. I'm being carried on someone's shoulder who has a lot of tattoos on his arm. My body feels weak and numb and i can't feel my arms or legs.

"Where am i? What am i doing here?" I manage to say as the man and Touka are walking down the street.

"Ah, you are awake kaneki." Says the man carrying me.

"Hello kaneki." Says Touka. "Hey Uta, isn't it quite obvious we are ghouls if you carry him like that, like he is a corpse?"

"Ah, right." Uta says as he puts me down. Uta has tattoos all over his body. He has the emo type attire with all black and piercings in the strangest of places. He also has only one eye activated. _Is he a half ghoul? Just like me?_ "You have gotten into really bad shape. I'm taking you to my place to rest for now. The Anteiku can't know you've been-" Touka seems to elbow Uta in the guts.

"Anyways, you were sleepwalking and you went naked, taking your clothes off." Touka says blushingly. I notice that my jacket, shirt, and shoes are gone and i'm wearing dress pants. that are not mine.

"W-wait. I t-took my clothes off?!"

"Don't worry we didn't _see_ anything." Uta says. I notice the bandage that covered Touka's forehead. Blood stained the front.

"What happened to your forehead Touka?" i ask.

"O-oh i, w-well you punched me while you were a-asleep! It was hard to knock you out myself."

"I'm so sorry Touka! I promise i will lock my door this time!"

"Whatever." Touka walks ahead of us in a fast pace. "Come on let's get moving."

Heading into Uta's place, it was located in an abandoned old apartment building similar which looked similar to mine back then. It was 6 floors with possibly a basement. There was a metal door that seemed to used to be the facility or faculty room with a rectangular door peak. The door peak was pitch black and the door had no keyhole. Uta puts his fingers on the door handle which seemed to make a popping sound of the door opening.

"Fingerprint scan." Uta said. Inside the room was a hallway which led to a bigger room. This room was traced with masks all over the walls from all different sizes, types, and colors. "I'm a mask creator. If you want a mask, feel free to get one. Me and Touka have one. Isn't that right Touka?"

"I-i have a b-bunny mask." Touka said unwillingly. Uta laughs and turns around to me with a measuring tape which he wraps around my neck, ears, and head.

"Ok…eight inches in diameter across, 9 inches in diameter in length for head. 4 inches in diameter all around for your neck. What is your favorite color, Kaneki?"

"Um, red?"

"Why?"

"Because it's beautiful and it portraits the beauty of art and the beauty of evil."

"Hm, your favorite animal?" Uta continues to measure the rest of my head in random places.

"Birds?"

"Type?"

"Doves." Uta pauses for a moment smiling.

"Why might that be Kaneki?"

"Because it is the true symbol of peace. It's a lovely creature."

"Good. Are you allergic to anything? Metals? Cotton? Polyester?"

"Nothing of the sort."

"Ah. Your mask will be ready by tomorrow."

"I d-don't need one really."

"Yes you do fool." Touka pokes in. "Every ghoul needs one when he or she is in danger from doves. You need to keep your identity a secret." I didn't plan to fight doves, but as a ghoul i must prepare. That's why i have been training in the first place. "Also, Uta, give him a fresh new pair of clothes."

"Yes ma'am." I still notice his eye which caught my attention once more.

"Uta!" i call his name.

"Yes?"

"Are you half ghoul? Like me?"

"I knew you were going to ask." Uta activates his other eye. "My right eye is dyed. The other is real; so to answer your question: yes." _Another ghoul? Just like me?!_

 _Something gives me the chills everytime i see Kaneki._ I'm holding my hands and leaning against the wall to stop my shivering. _I fear that Rize is watching my every move and action. How is she controlling him like this? Luckily, Kaneki bought into our lies._ _I have to find Eto, or Rize will kill me. Knowing her power, she could kill me with one blow without thinking. There's no chance she wouldn't mind controlling Kaneki once more, the second she figures out i betray her. I fear that Kaneki's eyes are not his. She is watching me. I feel it._


	6. Chapter 6: Unforgiven

_Chapter 6_

After Kaneki was measured and he changed his clothes, i went to study for my upcoming math exams this week at Anteiku. I have plenty of time to myself since it's my day off. Kaneki is working diligently again in the cafe area. He is so bright and cheerful and always pleases the customers. His smiles is what always gives the best of him. I also take this time to think on what Rize said about our deal. _Eto Yoshimura._ Thinking about that name, led me to go on my laptop and search her name with haste. Under Google, many books came under her name and a picture shows up. She had swamp green colored hair and eyes with round glasses. She looked to be in her late teens and had a stunning complexion. She was beautiful and had a cute voice in her interview videos for her books as an author. _What would Rize want with her?_ I asked myself. I tried to find every bit of information for two hours at least. She is twenty-four years of age, female, 151 cm tall, 44 kg of weight, and a novelist. One piece of information bewildered me. The father of Eto Yoshimura is Yoshimura with the picture of them together like a family. My mind wanders on the articles written 3 to 7 years ago when Yoshimura was young and Eto was a small girl, but one particular article grabs my attention.

" _ETO YOSHIMURA IS A GHOUL. SHE IS NOW WANTED UNDER THE CCG FOR MURDER AND KIDNAPPING."_

The puzzle piece started to come together and i see why she is no longer under Yoshimura's care. According to the article before me, she was rated an SS ghoul who was declared to lead a series of gangs or a gang onto several rampant cannibalistic rituals. With all this information out there, i could then make my move. " _Northwest of Tokyo Tower on an island." Rize said._ If i'm going to get there, i need to go by boat.

Later on after working, i end my shift with coffee to settle my hunger and read books. I then think about the book about the ghoul king i read in my trance. I know exactly where and how to get the book. _Local Library of Tokyo_ , 4th row, 2nd shelf. I've always been fascinated by the mythologies of the ghouls and their originality. The war between ghoul and human has been long and it will never end " _until the ghoul king dies."._ That said led a spark in me to look for this woman. It intrigued me on her last name, and i would like to speak with her. Despite my expectations, i do not know where to find Eto. Rize probably knows. I bet she is hiding that fact from me. As of what've heard, she knew every ghoul on the streets, young and old. If i'm to speak with Eto, i would need to find out who the king really is or was. My imagination tells me the ghouls have already been defeated many ages ago. As from what i know, the ghouls in the wards do not have a king or role-model. If there was a king, the ghouls would have set up a village and system where all ghouls could leave peacefully from humans. "T _he CCG weapons have evolved over ages while ghouls have been the same with many various types of kagunes. These kagunes together is an army of itself and if they work together, they could accomplish anything._ " Eto's book has many wonders and questions that have me the solution to my sense of being "lost". She taught me the values of a ghoul and how "..ghouls have hearts of humans, but have the minds of a savage beast who cannot be contained. The genes that segregate ghouls and humans will always be separated as a branched species, but as a species we are still human." Eto's words were wise and powerful and i'm sure many ghouls and humans critize it, but her words show meaning and definition. Her morals is that ghouls and humans should be together. "Ghouls will stand together and be capable under a king. The blood of the king falls under a ghoul bloodline passed down from the first ghoul existed in time." Fact or imagination, there seems to be lots of thought put into Eto's work. After awhile from reading, i start to feel tired. I set off to my second shift.

After my second shift i head off to bed and start reading the next issue of "Adventurous Tom." Someone knocks on my door.

"Come in." Touka walks into the room and sits down in the chair beside my bed. "How is the exam going along?" i ask.

"Very well. I'm not so sure i'll pass but i'm trying my hardest." Touka stares off into my room with a emotionless face. "I want to talk to you Kaneki. I feel like we should get to know each other for a bit."

"Know each other?"

"Like normal conversations idiot."

"Oh, yeah, right." Touka shifts her head back at me thinking of something to say.

"You know...do you remember your dream kaneki?"

"Partially. I remember this girl i knew a while ago. She was stunning a beautiful. She died, but i feel like she is still with me. I miss-" Touka immediately slams the nightstand with her fist, causing me to jump a little. We both remain silent.

"I'm sorry, i just thought of something i would rather much forget...who might this girl be shall i presume?"

"I would rather not say. It's quite embarrassing."

"So what? It's just a dream." Touka looks at my face intently, reading my thoughts. "Do you by any chance, know who Eto Yoshimura is?" Touka asks.

"I've heard about her. She is an author from what i know of."

"Indeed. How about where she is?"

"I don't know. There is no information on where she is in the internet or not even her books. Is there by any chance..she might be a ghoul? She has the same last name as Yoshimura." Touka look away thinking intently.

"Why do you want to know who he is?" i ask.

"Nothing. I just heard her name from someone."

"Ah. ok. I want to ask, but i'm worried that Yoshimura doesn't contact her anymore. It would be great if it was just a coincidence that they have the last names, but why haven't they contacted each other?" Yoshimura for what i know doesn't seem to contact anyone physically or on the phone but from the Anteiku. Yomo is the one who goes out to get "food" for the cafe and for us.

"Don't worry about it. If there's a reason he didn't tell us, i would rather let it stay that way. And kaneki…"

"What is it?"

"You forgot."

"I forgot...what?" Touka's face started to redden and she sobbed, crying intensely.

"You forgot your own birthday." Touka cried and hugged me. I didn't understand. For some reason, my mind had no memory of when i was born, or even where i came from. I was shaking. _What's my birthday? What's my birthday? "_ It was yesterday, and you didn't even mention it to anyone."

"Touka! Please tell me! When was i born?!" i cried immensely.

"December 20th…"

"I don't remember…" The world has gotten dizzy once again. "Not this...again…"

As i look at kaneki, he seemed off and his eyes went blank. Kaneki fell over on the bed. _What is Rize doing to him?!_ Kaneki then gets up. His face looked tensed as he looked at me.

"Rize." I said.

"Nice to meet you again my dear Touka." Rize smiled. "When i meant, find Eto, i meant it immediately. I told you where she was didn't i or was i not threatening enough?" Kaneki's eyes turned black-red and Rize gets up and jumps on me, pushing over from my chair over top of me. "I could kill you right now. Northwest of Tokyo Tower. Island. . Remember those numbers."

"You bitch! Why did you have to erase his memories?!"

"That's just a fare warning cunt. If you don't do so in 3 days, i will erase his memories of you." My mind froze and thoughts of the times we had together would be washed away. I had to do it, at least for his sake. I'm doing nothing. I was preparing for an exam when i should have been looking for Eto. It's my fault Kaneki is suffering. It's my fault i caused him to lose his memory of his birth.

"I'll do it."

"Fine. 3 days. " Kaneki falls over me on the floor and his corpse-like body weighs me down.

"Kaneki. I wish i had the power to think like you do. Forgive me. Please. I beg of you."


	7. Chapter 7: Stynx

_Hello readers! I will like to inform a current issue in my chapters. I will NOT add POV moments within my story. I believe it is unprofessional and will continue to write like this. I encourage you to observe what is happening. I usually leave off what the character is doing and continue and so forth. Thank you so much! -AnimuFries_

 _Chapter 7_

I struggled to push kaneki off my body. His weight pressed against me. At first, i wanted him off me, but he was at peace. My arms moved on their own and they were around him. My heart started to feel fuzzy. _I don't mind this. Not one bit._ I thought. All i wanted was him to have feelings for me. This was the closest i could get to this. He smelled like ground coffee from being behind the bar for so long. The smell was old but from him it was different. I feel delighted when i'm this close. I couldn't help myself but hug tighter. _Kaneki._

Kaneki opens his eyes awakened and looks around the room then at me. Kaneki blushes and squirms in my arms.

"I'm so sorry! Tou-" I punch him in the face and knock him out to get him off me. _Embarrassing, embarrassing, embarrassing!_ I get up and pick him up bridal style, lying him on his bed. _Asleep once again huh?_ I thought. With this in mind, i head outside and head towards Tokyo Tower. _I am determined to do whatever it takes to bring kaneki back. Even if Rize might be lying, i'm willing to take the chance that it would come true. In a weird standpoint, he is not worth my time, but my feelings tell me otherwise. Maybe after i'm able to save him from Rize, i can confess my love for him. I don't know his feelings for me though._ In the distance, the tower stands tall, red and white striped with beautiful orange lights the gave the city a bright glow. As i approached it, tourists from around the world tonight shrouded the tower taking pictures and selfies of themselves with their family and friends. The amazing view was better when i first saw it when i was young, but it was able to give me great memories of the time with Anteiku. Carnivals, concerts, games, thrill rides, and more than a ghoul like me should deserve. I stand under it and pull out my compass. _Northwest._ I turn 90 degrees to my right and i face northwest. It's 9:41 PM. _Maybe i'll be able to come back in time before kaneki wakes up._ I start heading northwest through cuts and buildings until i was able to reach the shoreline of Japan. It was only 8 miles away from Tokyo, compared to walking to school which was 6 miles, so this was nothing. (Not actual measurements.) Heading towards the pier laid many fishing markets and other commercial markets. The air was stenched so badly, i wanted to hurl. I came upon a fisherman who was roping his boat.

"Hey. Sailor!" i yelled. The man turned around. He looked to be around his 40's. He already had grey hairs growing in his half-cut beard and short hair for a middle-aged man. His smile was young though.

"Hello fellow! How may i help you?"

"I'm looking for a boat to borrow."

"Eh, a boat you say?" The man's face seemed to gloom. "You might not want to be on these waters ya'hear? I lost my wife foolin' around in this watas. Besides, they lookin quite rough round dez years. I can't have a young gal like you losin your life."(Watas=waters.)

"I'm going to lose a love-one if i don't get to that island." i say as i point in it's direction. "I'll do anything for a boat!"

"You'll do anything eh? How about a little play time wit your old man eh?~" He says as he tries to grope me.

"Nevermind. Don't touch me old man."

"Then i guess you don't want the boat then?" The man says hovering over me.

"Fine. Meet me behind this fishermans' bar." The man and i walk behind a fishermans' bar which was littered with empty to partially filled barrels of fish. The air was stenched but this is the only way.

"Eh, so how bout it? Show me your tits why don't cha?" The man giggles in anticipation and unleashes a kagune and his eyes darkened to a ghoul's. "It's been far too long without my wife. Show me ya tits!" The man yelled bluntly. I decide to act the innocent girl and play along scared.

"Y-yes sir." I slowly lift up my shirt throwing off the man's guard. Kicking him in the balls and smashing his head with my heel. "Do you still want to see my tits old man?" The sailor was out-cold. My instincts kicked in and i started to eat him. _Legs, arms, feet, and head._ They were all bitter-tasting but it was good overall. _A lovely meal before i save kaneki._ After i devour my dinner, i take his keys that were in his pants and head towards his boat. _Amateur…_

-My mind was fuzzy as i wake up in my bed. My head was pounding once again. _When the hell am i not doing to get headaches?!_ I check the clock _._ 10:03 PM. "Argh, i missed my training again! Yomo is going to be mad!" My body was exhausted, yet hungry. My body started to sweat and my hands trembled. I'm starving. This body can't hold for long with "food". As it seemed, Anteiku was closed for the night and Nishio and Yoshimura have tucked for the night as well. _I would feel bad to ask for food at a time like this._ My body was shaking and the thought of human flesh rolled in the back of my mind. _Would coffee suffice?_ I thought. I turned on the coffee machine and brewed some for myself and added the "special" sugar cube Yoshimura asked me to use when i was hungry. I drank a few cups and i was able to ease down a bit. I was able to calm down, but my hands still trembled, differently this time. _Fear_ is what i felt. I've been losing my mind lately. Teleporting, not remembering, confusion. Something is happening to my body and i can't do my work if it continues like this. Voices constantly filled my mind of men and women like Rize herself. When i close my eyes, i feel like i'm on the doctor's table being operated on randomly; my stomach being torn apart, ripped, stitched layered out with excruciating pain. _Specimen 210,_ i'm labeled by random voices. Rize tells me to sleep and sleep and my body tires out. _We are one, sleep helps._ For some reason i wanted to sleep the night away and i was already set for it. Before i knew it, i was already in my bed ready to drive this tiredness from my body. I slept and another dream came to mind. I am in a traditional japanese house. I laid in a futon. (japanese sleeping mat) Rize kneeled over me once again.

"Hello once again darling." Rize said as she slide the door open. She was in a bright pink robe and wore socks that reached her ankles. She was stunning as always.

"Will i see you all the time in my dreams?"

"Are you tired of seeing me?" She said giggling.

"Well...no? Just asking."

"Well soon, i won't be in your dreams. I'll be next to you and i will be the only one to experience it." Rize walked and kneeled beside me as i laid there.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one who will be there for you and care for you. You intrigue me in every way...even your fragile body.~" Rize put her hips over me and laid on my body. "I can't wait for this body of yours to feel good nor can mine." Rize slowly felt my chest and rubbed down my stomach. Before she went any further i grabbed her hand.

"I-i'm not sure if i'm dreaming or not. This can't be real." I couldn't help it but stare at her glowing body. Her body was soft and her slow and steady breath kept me warm.

"If you don't believe in what i am saying, then you don't believe in me. I'll make you visualize with your own eyes soon enough."

"Well if it is, what is it that i should be seeing?"

"My life isn't grey and dull. It is still how it used to be; just like when we first met. I'm still here and always was. The only person who has changed his colors is you Kaneki."

"My colors." i thought deeply on the vision foretold by Rize. She tells me this, but i don't understand what she means. I guess my colors have changed. I'm dull and gloomy, like the most unfashionable color of grey. I'm not very vibrant at all or at least i'm not so sure of myself how to answer this.

"Kaneki. Do you know the color of red? What do you think it represents?"

"Evil and beauty." i respond.

"It also represents blood; blood that runs into our hearts and goes through a chemical reaction. It's called love. Love is beautiful you know. This mind of yours thinks about it but you never seem to grasp the concept when it's before you, looking at you right in the eyes and saying: _I'm here. Do you understand me yet?_ Love stood there for years and your never took the time to acknowledge it." Love.I focus on how i feel about her. I feel nothing. When i see her i'm joyous. I'm happy and delighted but saddened with grief whelming from inside me. This lingering wave of realization of my inner-self manifests into a state where i come to question myself and ask: _What is love?_ Tears rolled down my face as Rize slowly wipes them away with her thumb. A clear color of tears reflected Rize's vibrant and dynamic colors i envy of, like music that crescendo and decrescendo in a perfect harmonic piece. _What is love_ i ask myself. I feel like i do, but do i really know the true meaning?

"I love you kaneki." Rize paused expecting me to respond. I turned away. "Why do you look away from me? Do you not love me?"

"I don't know. I can't say i do unless i know how to." Rize giggled at me and snuggled into my chest blushing.

"You know Kaneki, if we haven't met, where do you think you would be right now? I'm curious."

"Well, i think i'll still be in college like i was. And maybe standing beside Hide. I miss him very much."

"Do you love him?" Rize asked.

"Do i? We were always childhood friends from the beginning. He is brave and always has smile on his face. He showed courage and determination in his athletic classes which i envy. I strive to be like him but i've failed many times."

"What do you feel when you see him?"

"I feel...happy, but it is different between you and him."

"How so?"

"I feel fuzzy and my heart beats faster, like right now. I can't describe it. It happens when i'm nervous but-" Rize sits up and stands. She walks towards the sliding door and opens it.

"You are in love." Rize said, as she gestured me to follow her.

-As the boat is nearing the island, a great fog starts to thicken in the air. The waves started to become lively like a wild dog in his cage. The fog clouded my vision and i decide not to move direction and leave the steer stationary. The water beside me started to turn into a darker color. The color was dark red. It was blood. It was more than blood. There were body parts and bodies whole that floated. I turned off the motor to prevent clogging and continued my way paddling the huge boat to shore. _What the hell is this island and why haven't anyone told me about this place?_ As i paddled closer and closer to the shore, my vision sees shadows on the shore. The closer i got, the clearer it was. The fog dispersed and two men and a woman laid on the beach. One of the men looked deranged and had black short hair. He was scrawny and did not look fit at all. The second man wore a black mask and held a rose in his hand. His hair was green and wore a black dress shirt and pants. The reflection of red of his right and left eye looked threatening and looked cautious of my actions. The woman in between them had green hair and eyes, wearing a red robe and bandages around her body. _Eto Yoshimura._ The boat came to a halting stop and hit the shoreline. The air grew intense as though many other ghouls were watching my every move.

"What brings you hereee?" said the scrawny man. His voice was scratchy as he looked at my body up and down. He seemed to be looking at my breasts but i let it go.

"I come with a message."

"From whom?" said Eto.

"Rize." The scrawny man and masked guy stood up shocked. The scrawny man looked pale as he started mumbling.

"Scary..scary,scary,scary!" Eto stands up and walks before me.

"Walk with me. What is your name?"

"U-uh. Touka Kirishima."

"Oh well, nice to meet you Touka-chan. I'm glad you came to this island. Just for the fare warning, give me your phone."

"Excuse me?"

"Give it." i hand over my pink phone. She snatches it from my hand and throws it in the air. She activates her kagune and stabs it, puncturing. "Just in case the CCG are watching and or you decide to call you friends. So, we shall continue our conversation in my hut." I start to walk behind Eto as she led me to a narrow pathway to dense forest on the island. The scrawny man gets near me clearing trying to flirt. He was ugly and smelled like rotten flesh.

"My names Torso. Don't you love that piece?" Eto stares and Torso making him cower from me. Eto continues to walk and Torso is nowhere to be found as i look back. The masked guy is nowhere to be found as well. _What the fuck is going on?_ A bunch of hissing noise came from the shadows and depths of the forest. They weren't animals. Ghouls lingered and rustled in the trees and bushes which unsettled me. Down the end of the narrow dirt pathway was a house-sized hut that was made out of wood and clay. The rooftop was covered in palm leaves and the pillars of the porch was made out of bamboo. We enter the hut and there was a table and two chairs. The only thing that was left was a white unmade bed that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in awhile. Eto gestured me to sit down and i obeyed trying to avoid as much conflict as possible. _This place is creepy and unsettling. The ghouls are staring down my soul._

"So what is this message Touka-kun?" Eto asked.

"Rize asks to you leave the island and come to her." Eto looked shocked.

"I thought she was dead. Is she alive?"

"Not quite. She is in the mind of h-his friend." I couldn't involve him with Anteiku or me. It would be suspicious. "She wants you immediately."

"Immediately huh? Who might be this messenger that she has summoned before me? You are mighty cute for a devil like you." Eto's face relaxed and she grinned. "Ok! I'll leave this island, but under one condition.." Eto unleashed her kagune and started to choke me lifting me off my seat. She remained calm and had a sinister smile across her face. "...if i am to return back to my island, i ask that you do not tell anyone about this island or even your family. I will slaughter them all if i find out. Got it?" I nod my head quickly gasping my air. She finally released me and i fell on my seat. "Now-shall we start moving?"


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody Sakura

_Chapter 8_

Rize motioned me into the hallway of the perfectly-lit japanese house. The floors were wooden and looked quite old. Every step i took made a loud creak. _To think my mind was able to compensate all of this._ Outside in the night We walked across the porch which was big enough to be a stage for and wedding or something. was two rows of rock dragon and tiger statues with a marble pathway in between. Rize continued to walk and i followed. The ground was covered with pink sakura petals ("Sakura" -Japanese trees). The setting was beautiful and stood out to my attention which truly showed old traditional architecture. It is hard to find places like these throughout the island. Most of Japan is commercial buildings, government bases, industrial factories, apartments, homes, farmland and sullied by pollutions on top of that. Thinking of this, i've never been to a garden of Sakuras before. _I wonder if Rize has ever been to one before._

"Rize?" i call out as we continue to walk outside the gates.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to a Sakura garden before?" I say this because i've never been to one; at least from what i remember. This place is beautiful and truly cultured under the japanese name. I've heard of these gardens in books but i never seen one up close. Elegant and irreplaceable. Beauty and delicacy. Nothing was more beautiful than the garden of Sakuras.

"Yes, i have. My family, called the V, owned one. A Sakura one specifically. There was one tree i grew fond of. The tree was tall and had the most pedals of all the other trees. I adored it and always climbed it. Yet of course, my father always scolded me afterwards, but my heart was always with it. One day i got hurt and my father decided to cut it down for it was dangerous for me. They said i was _too precious_. They cut down everything i owned and everything that caused harm to me, even though it's my fault and i was nothing but a _mere_ child. But yes, i've seen a garden of Sakuras." Rize continued to walk against the wind. Her purple hair blew behind her and the sakuras pedals followed. She was stunning.

"This is my first time seeing one. I'm glad i'm here to experience it."

"Yes. The only reason why you are seeing this garden right now is because sakuras are my favorite trees. It's engraved in my heart. The very _few_ memories i hold dear to me. Now that we are together i never hold my memories back when i'm with you. These memories are the only thing that keeps me sane." Rize stops at a cliff with a lonely and tall sakura on top. "Here. Sit." Rize sits down and i do the same. The ground was marshy yet dry and covered with green overgrown moss. I look around and realize we are on a cliff on a mountain-side. Over the cliff was massive clouds that encircled the mountain. The sight was marvelous, so much so, i cried. My mind was instantly filled with happiness and good memories of my past. I felt like, if i jumped, i could transparently grasp my happiness and live in prosperity. Given the fact i subdue my dreadful and disheartening habits of feeling depressed and filled with anxiety, the sight makes me think of what life is worth living for.

"Kaneki."

"Yes?"

"Do you like this view? I find it... _moving._ Like in the books, your imagination is set for a cruise and everything is forgotten. I know this because it is what you feel. Correct?" Rize giggles.

"Are you reading my mind?!" I say shocked, forgetting we are in the same mind. I feel uncomfortable at this realization, but she probably knows everything about me.

"Maaayybeeee~. Hm. Why don't you look at that tree over there." Rize points to the tree i'm sitting on. The sakura tree was tall and had many branches. Compared to the trees at the house, this was the most gorgeous of them all. "That is the tree i grew up with. This is why i'm happy when i'm with you." On the tree engraved a couple letters.

 _Rize Waz Here_

The markings were engraved deeply and seemed to be written by a small child for it was poorly written. I placed my fingers along the cravings. I felt i was living the moment when Rize was truly happy and i believed it.

"How childish i was back then. Fragile, weak, stubborn. All the qualities of an early and rising ghoul as the flames were yet to grow and spread like a wildfire. This wildfire in me was my traitorous and deserter of my clan. I read a story once about a panda and an old wise turtle. The panda asked for guidance and power yet he was lost and off his path of destiny. The turtle told him wise truths and what his path should be. The panda was ignorant and couldn't unriddle the wise turtle's words. That story taught me a lot of things. My father always judged me and told me my destined fate was. What i should do, what i should accomplish, whom i should marry, and what friends i should have; but i declined this fate and i was ignorant. I do not regret these things, but i grew fond of the wise. Some wise words from my old man were illiterate and naive. That's why i left. I was nothing but a mere tool for them to make them look good. Now i found my path." Rize said as she stood up and stared out into the clouds. "I believe it's time."

"Time for what?" i asked puzzled.

"It's time for our reunion. Our time here is coming to a close." The mountain started to roar as a huge rock slide crashed down and obliterated the japanese home. Huge boulders destroyed the statues and the trees were no match for two ton rocks. Rocks and dirts rolled off the mountains and into the clouds. The mountain was breaking apart and clouds were shifting.

"What's happening?! Why is the mountain breaking apart?!" Yelling over the sound off rocks scraping against each other.

"We can be with each other forever now. "

This is what i wanted. I'll meet you on the other side." Rize said as she disappeared as an accumulation of sakuras surrounded her. She was nowhere to be seen. A large earthquake shook me and i lost my footing. I fell and tripped of a tree branch and started my way off the cliff. My body falling and falling into the clouds. I was weightless and the air carried me to my death. The air too my breath away as i tried to scream. I couldn't. I closed my eyes hoping this madness would be over. The clouds around me felt like they were stiffening and and supporting my backside. The air stopped and my body, was extremely hot-very hot. Next thing i knew, i opened my eyes.

"So where is Rize?" Eto asked.

"Anteiku. The safe haven for all ghouls."

"Ah the cafe. I haven't been there in years." She giggled. "My father would sure be pleased to see me. But i don't want to see that wretched man's face Yoshimura." Eto's face instantly looked unpleasant.

"Then i will bring him out then. How's that?" Eto only smiled and looked at the shore. As the boat approached the pier we started to head towards Tokyo Tower. Eto skipped along the sidewalk and sang little poems and songs i've never heard of. She was very child-like and was very much like a daughter of Yoshimura. They both had the same eyes and smile. I feared why she scared off the creepy man named Torso back at the island. Torso seemed to be under her control and authority.

"I love Tokyo. So many sights to see and so many hearts to eat!" I looked at her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey! Keep it down! Never know where there might be the CCG."

"Aww. You're no fun. You might as well be my mother!" She looked serious for a small moment and then smiled. "Sike!" I rolled my eyes and continued to walk to Anteiku from Tokyo Tower.

"So why do you think Rize wants you?"

"Like hell if i know. If you expect me to know this i would have instantly got on your boat. No-one comes to the island who is not a ghoul. If you were human i would have instantly killed you in the blink of an eye." Eto giggled and giggled psychotically. "Rize is a dear friend and i respect her. I wonder what kind of trouble she is into already. I'm no different though!"

"Rize is inside her friend's mind. I can't see why you would be needed." Eto laughed at my statement.

"I see now. I see why she needs me. Rize is quite interesting. She is the queen of the ghouls after all." As we approached the doors of Anteiku, i signaled Eto to stand outside while i go get Kaneki. It's almost midnight and everyone is home or asleep by this time. I walked into the room where kaneki slept and he was. I lifted him off of his bed and carried him outside. Kaneki was still in his attire. "He is a deep sleeper for a little boy. I'll take care of this. Let's take him into one of my safehouses. We won't be disturbed there. As we reached to the bricked safehouse with no windows, we entered. It was pitch-black and the room stunk of rotten flesh once again. Eto lit multiple candles and placed them on the ground in a circle around this table that had blood stains on it. Bones and human carcasses surrounded the table. It seemed to be a sacrificial table or at least a dining table for ghouls.

"I ask that you stand outside. This is not something you want to see." Eto said with a straight face this time.

"What do you plan to do with him?" I asked concerned. "I'm not leaving his side! Who knows what your true intentions are! You-" Next thing i know, Eto jabs my stomach with two fingers and my body becomes paralyzed and i pass out.

"Nuisance." Eto said. "Just be a good girl from now on and watch the show."

I grew pale and my eyes widened. My heart sunked. I was on a cold blood-stained metal table. A sharp pain started to grow from my stomach. I looked down and an arm was slowly growing out from within my stomach. I turned and looked at a woman who wore green hair and glasses. Her smile was sinister and wide. Her eyes dilated and her arms moved in weird directions almost as though she was summoning the arm the was parasitizing from me. _"Eto Yoshimura."_ i mumbled. It was hard to speak. I couldn't catch my words. I couldn't move. I was in tremendous pain. The arm was now at its shoulder and started to move on its own. My mind was in a trance and my mind was playing tricks on me. I became dizzy and started to see my mother's corpse before she was laid into the ground at her funeral. Bad memories started to overflow and i was overcome with sorrow and grief. The pain was unbearable;i started to go crazy. " _E-to. Please s-toop."_ My mumbles became dry and the pain was spreading further from my stomach. "God P-lease g-ive me mercy!" Tears rolled down my eyes as they rolled in the back of my head. I looked back at the arm. A girl with purple hair was pulling herself from my stomach. The table i was on was covered in blood. The pain was so unbearable, i couldn't take the time to realize where i was. _I can't move, i can't i can't i can't. Help me help me help me help me help me help me oh god help me! I can't i can't! End my suffering!_

The pain suddenly stopped and the girl laid beside me holding me. She was covered in my blood and snuggled against my arm. She whispered in my ear.

"We are together now...da-rl-ing!" Rize said. She smiled and continued to hug me tighterI couldn't speak out words. This experience traumatized me. My breathing was unsteady. I felt like was having a heart attack. My hair was drenched in sweat and my body was shaking from shock. I wanted to end my life right then and there. _This...is what she meant._ I thought.


	9. Chapter 9: Broken Mind

_Chapter 9_

I struggled to stand stepping onto the cold concrete of a dim and damp warehouse. I fell as my legs were weak and so was my entire body. Eto stood before me; kneeled over me; rubbing my hair and putting a large jacket over me. My naked body was covered in Kaneki's blood and the darkness itself gave me a small migraine. My throat was sore and burned. _Now i can redeem myself in the social class of Tokyo, rule the CCG, and be with my darling. I lost my strength, but a good dinner could suffice._ I thought. Eto stood under my arm, lifting me up from the ground to help me stand on my own. Kaneki laid on the table looking dead with his empty eyes. He was still breathing but his mind was destroyed from the torture Eto placed on him. There was no hole, yet screamed like he was in pain. His naked body was completely fine.

"Kaneki is fine. I inflicted his mind to think the impossible or worst of it. To think a grown woman coming out of the stomach of a little boy; how amusing. It was quite the difficult task, but you owe me one...Rize-chan. Welcome back!" Eto smiles and looks over at kaneki, staring at his frightened face once she approached. He was shaking and was confused like a helpless starving child. "Don't worry, the side effects should wear off in a few hours. For now, sit tight. You'll be fine." Kaneki screamed in agony. Eto looked back at me and took a couple steps with me towards the door. "You need food, but first let's get you some clothes and glasses." I stared at the purple-haired girl on the floor i met before at Anteiku. "Oh, that girl. She's not dead. I just paralyzed her and also knocked her out. She'll be fine in just a few hours as well. We can leave her here for now with him. If she found out about you being revived, i wouldn't have thought twice about killing her if you were truly within him. But in the flesh, our queen arises from her slumber and walks the earth again. Right now, your rc cells are weak and should adjust after some small exercise."

"...W-e...mustn't…le-ave...him…" It was hard to breathe for we were still in this damp environment. I pushed Eto to take me outside so i can get fresh air.

"You mustn't push yourself Rize. You have to rest and build your strength. I can't carry Kaneki as well for he would be a burden. We have to leave him for now. Can't believe Rize-chan is looking weak. So gratifying!" Eto lifts me up again and walks me out the door. We start to walk over to the nearest clothing store. "I don't' know your clothing style so you better take pride in whatever you get. You'll also owe me the money i spend on it...plus tax!" Eto put on a smug face and continued to walk me into the city. The jacket Eto put on me was only able to cover up to my thighs, so many were staring at my naked feet and legs. _This is embarrassing. I bet Eto is enjoying this._ After a while, i started to get my leg strength. I was able to walk a couple steps before falling once more. "It was hard putting you back together. Your rc cells are strong as hell. Of course it'll be hard to adjust to your normal strength from before. Give or take about two months before then. Outside the store, Eto sits me down in an alleyway. "I don't want my little Rize to be embarrassed." Eto says, giggling on her way in. _Treating me like a child?! How humiliating! I'll be sure to pummel her!_ A multitude of people walked beside me on the sidewalk; me, sitting on the corner of the alleyway and sidewalk. Men, women, and children stared at me whenever they walked past. _These humans; how dare they look down on me! I'm so hungry. I want to eat an entire stadium of fresh meat._ My body was fragile and lanky. I couldn't help but think of their heartbeats in my head. If Eto doesn't come back to hold me, i don't know what i'll do. Maybe just one snack would help me. A little middle-school girl was walking past. I took this moment to have an advantage.

"Hey. Hey little girl." i called out.

"Yes ma'am?" The girl responded. This girl was short for her age who seemed to be at the age of 8 and had twin-tails. Her face was plumpy and looked quite satisfying for my first meal after my revival. _This girl is ripe for me. I prefer men, but i can't help myself. I can't believe i'm saying this. I'm too weak for a fully-developed human._

"Could you help me find my cat in the trash can next to me? I would greatly appreciate it. She's been hiding in there for hours now and i feel lonely without him. Please help me." i begged falsely, pointing at the open hatch of the big green trash can.

"Sure! Momma always told me to be helpful to the elderly!" I struggled to keep my composure after that smart remark. _This inhumane piece of shit called me old! I'm lanky but i'm 20 years old! I'm going to eat her definitely!_

After awhile, Eto walks back into the alleyway behind me. The child's body i feasted in front of her was delicious, piquant, exquisite! Her face, her intinsines, her thigh; my jaw moved on it's own and i felt my body coming back to normal. Eto smiled as though she expected me to eat. She puts down my clothes next to me, but far from me where the splattered blood didn't reach.

"Tell me when you are finished eating. At least hand me a liver while i'm waiting for you." Eto asked. I handed her a liver and after a few minutes, i completely devoured my prey. Eto handed me my clothes as i changed between two trash bins. Eto gave me a white t-shirt that said "Bookworm" in the middle and pants that had holes in them.

"This is the lowest of the low, dressing in a cruddy place like this of all Tokyo! Decency at the least giving me the worst of clothes! I never wore jeans or shirts in my life! This is frustrating!"

"Hey, you got your clothes and food. What else do you want? A five-star dinner of a dumb fatso and silk kimono? You have quite the pride in yourself in the condition you are in. Now. I feel that i've done my share in this." Eto said walking over and looking from under me due to her short height. She stared as though she expected an answer.

"So you obviously want something. Staring is not going to help you." i barked

"Ugh! You are such a rude blabbermouth!"

"And you called me weak!"

"Your point?"

"The point is, what do you want?"

"Well, smarty pants, in exchange for my delicate services under my queen, i want you to look at what has happened over the past few months you've been gone from your hierarchy. Looking at the circumstances, Jason, of the white suits, is on the run and proclaims he is in control of all japan. I propose you do something about it."

"And your request?" i asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to kill him before he gets out of my hands. The more he eats, the stronger he gets." Eto poked my nose and started to walk away.

"Do you propose that you are stronger than me? You are the one that has forgotten her place in this world." Eto stopped and paused. She slowly turned around and unleashed her kagune. "Oh my, how dazzling your kagune is. All white and red, just like your father's." Eto tried to strike me down with it, but i was able to dodge with the strength that i had. As a counter i slammed my kagune on hers, and use my other tentacle to slam her to the wall. "Is that all? I'm not even at full strength yet. But for now, let's end this charade before things get out of hand. I'm not looking for a fight." I let Eto go from under my kagune and sheathed them.

"I'll be looking for a chance to kill you someday, maybe throw your body on Dr. Kanou's front porch."

"Bitch- argh, anyways...thank you." i muttered looking away and blushing. Eto smiled and walked away waving.

"Your welcome…Bookworm!" I looked down at my shirt and realized what she meant.

"Argh!" Eto went onto the streets and dig into the pockets of something that was thick. In my pocket, was 20,000¥ in a rubber band. _That damn Eto. i don't blame her. I need to replace the book fee from when i was killed that night. I still need to know who killed me though. No matter. I must return to the warehouse._ I went off into the city and pursued to kaneki. _I hope that helpless rascal isn't off to no good. Eto probably did many unnecessary things to revive me. She has way too much fun when torturing others._

I walked back to the warehouse. Before i could open the door, it opened itself. Touka was carrying the out-cold kaneki in front of the door as she was about to exit. Touka, shocked, looked at me and jumped backwards.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you-"

"Don't get too excited now. You've done your part of the deal and now he's free. Take him if you want, but if the CCG finds out a human is hanging out with the ghouls of Anteiku, he will be killed also.

"He'll be safe with us no doubt about it! You're alive somehow, but kaneki is staying with me."

"What makes you say that? Rabbit?" I smiled. Touka looked ticked and ready to throw punches. "You're such a hot head you know." i proclaimed.

"I just want you to stay away from him."

"He is coming with me. If anything, he has all the more reason not to be with Anteiku anymore. The fact of the matter is, i wanted to start over."

"You tried to eat him. You think that's the best you can do after feeling guilty all of a sudden? You've got some nerve." Touka grinded her teeth, barking.

"You love him too right? You said that back at an alleyway when i was in kaneki. Your face was a pleasant sight."

"So? What does it have to do with you?!"

"The thing is, you have no chance. I'm the one that kept him sane. I'm the one that reached out to him when he was feeling down. I spoke to him every step of the way and you did nothing but walked away. You couldn't even tell him what you were doing that night. I'm more suitable and you're not fit to be with my darling. I know everything about him and his wants and needs."

"I don't give a damn if you know everything. I don't trust you and nor does Anteiku. I know you myself. Mr. Yoshimura would never hand him over to you."

"Aw . He is always the boss and i'm tired of hearing his name. It's really a nuisance. He's just an old man in wolves' clothing." Touka carefully placed Kaneki on the ground and started to run at me with stunning unsheathed her bright orange purple kagune and jumped in the air.

"My, at least let me take my shirt off! This is my only one!" i complained.

Touka tried to kick my head, but i duck and knee your knee landing her to the ground. I took my shirt off, showing my breasts. Touka tried to get up and punch me, i countered, only pushing it away and punching her with my fist.

"Argh, sullied my hand with your face. Your speed is quite impressive, but your fighting style is nothing." I laughed.

From my peripheral, i saw Kaneki stand up from the concrete floor. He stared at me and Touka who was on the floor. He slowly walked towards us.

"Kaneki! Get back! Please! She's dangerous!" Touka cried out. Kaneki's eyes were still empty and his face was expressionless. His hair was white and his body was dirtied. He slowly walked over.

"Darling! Please. We can finally start over! I can give us a second chance." i said.

"No! Don't listen to her!"

Kaneki stopped and looked at Touka.

"Darling?"

He looked back at me.

"Kaneki!" Touka cried out once more.

Kaneki walked towards us again slowly but surely, he walked over, skipping Touka's grasp when she went out to hug him. Kaneki walked into my breasts and i tightly hugged him.

"That's my darling."


	10. Chapter 10: Birds of the River

_Chapter 10_

"I found our meeting, destiny, a foretold era that gives off a mellow-yet warm welcome of the new dawn of breeds: One eyed ghouls. Rc cells able to withstand the strength of a low-class Rinkaku, the speed of a Ukaku, and the durability of a Koukaku. The completion of my first subject brought out from the cells of the pure breeds, Clan V. Speculated to be the bloodline of the first alpha ghouls known centuries ago; maybe to the dawn of fallen angels perhaps. Set to wildest trials and tribulations, i have discovered a new chapter in my notes; all to change this " _twisted birdcage_ ". Isn't that right...Mrs. Yoshimura?" Dr. kanou said, as he was sampling blood from a human carcass. He was wearing a white lab coat and reading glasses. Despite his retiring old age, he was dedicated to his work. The lab was huge and worth more so over a man's retirement savings. Lab equipment scattered about the room, Documents and folders opened and unorganized; it was a mess.

"Ah, yes Akihiro-chan. Japan has become quite daunting lately it seems. Maybe you'll love to hear some news from yesterday of the early bird?" Eto said, happily skipping around Dr. Kanou.

"News you say? If anything, there's nothing new around here-"

"No, no, no; i'll say two of your favorites' have become quite special. I've been studying how to manipulate rc cells myself, you see." Eto walks behind and hugs Dr. Kanou from behind with her lips next to his ear.

"You'll be happy i promise."

"Knowing you, you've come up with the silliest of surprises for me. Oddly, this isn't how you treat me when this surprise is something worth telling."

"Ah! You're right! Akihiro-chan has fooled me again!" Eto licked behind Dr. Kanou's ear.

"How are you manipulating rc cells? You have no equipment to backup scientific process. Unless…Eto!"

"Why the surprised look Dr. Kanou? I used the torture method and now your test subjects are back like they used to be-"

Dr. Kanou abruptly stands up, knocking Eto to the floor. "What did i tell you about using that torture method on _my_ test subjects? You have no right!"

"Easy now, it doesn't hurt the old man if you have the ability to do it again. Perhaps it won't? Oh well the toll is great no matter how much you look at it. He's a human again." Eto grins at Dr. Kanou and stands up. "If you think that's all, at least your favorite donor, Rize-chan, was brought back to life." Eto explains.

"Rize…how? I have her body parts in my freezer! How dare you lie to me?!"

"It's not as simple as it sounds. I was testing something at Aogiri myself. I tortured Kaneki-chan's mind. Yet, the cells reacted. It could be alchemy, but using rc cells on a different level.

"Bullshit" Dr. Kanou slammed his desk, knocking pencils and pens onto the floor. He walks hurriedly to his freezer with a jar of meat, likely from Rize's body. "Cells work like any other cell in nature. These cells just have armor to them. The walls of their cells have extra nucleuses, so they react to any outside force or the "will" of their hosts. They have minds of their own! Torture is child's play!"

"But am i...Dr. Kanou...Akihiro-chan?" Eto slowly walks up to him, with a frightening smile. "Don't believe me, be my guest, but your doubts is not of a scientist. I retraced Rize's DNA through her cells. Kaneki's fear set off a chain reaction of Rize's rc cells and i was able to gather it." Dr. Kanou looked puzzled. He sat down in his chair, took off his glasses, and looked off into the distance, disgusted. "It wasn't an easy task in the slightest. Rize was able to manipulate Kaneki's mind, so there was more or less a chance to revive her with her consciousness within him. One of the world's greatest mystery has developed into a cure for ghouls? You say an rc cell's wall's have minds on their own, but if you affect the host's mind that can manipulate the cells on their own, do you think that you should focus on psychology a bit more doctor?"

"As a doctor, when one patient's death is counted, the doctor isn't blamed for he promised to progress and move forward in his work. My concept on my work is for me to progress and i alone." Dr. kanou sips a bit of his coffee on the operation table. "This is a great discovery, i'll admit, but you've ruined my subject! I didn't ask you to touch him-"

"And you didn't tell me _not_ to touch him. I was simply doing my _own_ testing on _your_ dog. At least you have another _Rize-chan_ to play with. At least give me that." Eto sat on the operation table where a human body experiment was taking place and started to play with the insides. "Humans are so fun to play with don't you think? Ghouls are also easily manipulated trying to fit in with them as well."

"I will add this to my database for treatment. Eto, i am thankful for your treatment diagnosis. I will presume it be this as a "cure", for future matters. I want you to look over subject 210 for a few weeks."

"Oh? Who might be this 210, might i presume?" Eto said.

"Kaneki. Look over Kaneki you troublesome girl." He said, with a irritated voice. Eto giggled in response.

"I'm just playing! Like you said...it's child's play!" Eto hops off the operation table and looks at Dr. Kanou. "I'll look over Kaneki. Can you look over _Aogiri Tree_ for me?" Dr. Kanou trembled.

"I-"

"Don't worry about it. Dumb Torso can look over it. Say hello to Uta for me why don't cha? _The Clowns_ for that matter." Eto walked out the lab waving back.

" _My_ test subjects are not _test subjects_ , Mrs. Yoshimura." He whispered as he continued to sample blood.

I opened my eyes. I didn't have that dream again like i used to. Rize is no longer in my dreams. _She's gone._ I thought. The ceiling didn't look like the one from Anteiku of my apartment. I looked around the room and i saw that i was in a girl's room. There were two bookshelves in the room, all filled to the brim with thriller and vampire genres; most i've read. The room was neatly organized with a desk with much of papers and utensils scattered across it. There was only one window and it was behind me. I got up and looked out the window. It was morning time once again. _As much as i've been knocked out, i might as well go back to sleep. I thought. Where am i? I keep going places without realizing what i'm doing._ The city was lively, like it always was in the morning. I didn't recognize the street or the area. There were few buildings or skyscrapers, so i was either in the 13th or 9th ward. I couldn't think of the time where i last time i saw to a proper day where it was _normal_. I thought about Rize, Touka, Yoshimura, Yomo, Nishiki, Hinami and the others. _Hinami has started going to school lately._ I haven't seen her for awhile now. After a few minutes, the door opens and Rize walks in. She wore a beautiful yellow dress and pink bedroom slippers.

"Good morning darling." She said with a smile. I realized she was carrying a metal plate of breakfast and orange juice. Bacon and egg sandwich with grits in a tiny bowl.

"U-uh good morning. I can't-"

"Try. I made it just for you. I just bought these from the store early in the morning. I don't have anything else in the fridge for you to eat, but this will do." Rize sits on the bed and puts the plate down. She hands me a spoonful of grits. "Come on, sit. It's been awhile since you've eaten." I accept her offer and sit down on the bed next to her. Her spoon abruptly fills my mouth without warning. "The train crashed and everyone died!" Rize joked giggling. The taste of grits filled my mouth and my body accepted it. My face gleamed with joy and my hand grabbed the spoon from her hand. I started to eat uncontrollably.

"My my, my darling was starving! You looked like the devil from back then. You could scare Nishio again with that attitude...huh?" I started to cry. The overwhelming feeling of joy was touched with my tastebuds. I was confused but i didn't regret it. The bacon was fresh and tender. The eggs layered, yoke broken and settled into the valleys of my mouth. The bread was buttered and crunchy for it was toasted. I felt like i became human and eating with Hide back at the university.

"But..b-but how?" i asked.

"I guess you are human again. I no longer sense a ghoul within you. I see the old kaneki from back then. The cute kaneki i ruined and regretted losing." Rize tilted her head looking at my crybaby face. I only looked away, but i couldn't help but hug her and dig into her warm chest. I cried more and more till my eyes started to burn. "I'm sorry...Kaneki-kun. I caused you to be tortured. I've only been torturing you for my own benefit and i regret it so much." Teardrops started to hit my head. I sobbed as well and she held me tight to her. Who knew we would be crying in each other's arms that day. The day where our lives changed. I never thought i would be the same again after the incident, but now i found my heart beating weirdly.

"Rize."

"Y-yes?" Rize wiped her tears with her arm.

"What is love again?" i asked. Rize laughed and rubbed my back. She then looked at the window behind us and thought hard.

"It's a clear view of wanting. A want to yearn and take care, a want to be with forever, a want to hear what he or she always wants to say. Like the tree, i wanted to visit it everyday, nurture it, and hear the buds fall off from it during the winter after it blooms. That is love, at least from what i know." Rize said.

"Rize. I think i love you." I don't know what went over me or why i said so. I did want to be with her every step of the way and make her happy. I was happy, myself with her. I wanted to do everything i can to start over like she did and make a new chapter.

"I love you too, but…" Rize looks at me and stands up. "We both have important matters to intend to. Knowing Eto, she would have gone to Dr. Kanou." The memory struck my mind. The voices of when Rize was in my head. " _Ah, yes._ _Chain him. As long as 210 is unconscious we can use a trail on him. Increase the Anesthetic levels to 3.2. This man will be the future to my project. Without her there is no future. She is still alive and will always be."_ This voice was mentioned as Dr. Kanou with about four other men as well. Who could this man be? And Eto...i saw her on top of me, analyzing me yesterday like a _witch_. She must have been the one that revived Rize from my body.

"Who is Dr. Kanou? And what did Eto do to me?!" I asked.

"I thought you would ask." Rize paused and started to clean the mess i made with breakfast off the bed. "Dr. Kanou is the shit that used my organs and placed them inside you. I'm going to kill him. Eto, on the other hand is a friend of mine. Mr. Yoshimura's daughter if you remember." Rize pauses again. Her face frowned and she looked away. "I'll hate to say this. But this would eventually be brought up into the future and complicate our progress. I used Touka to lead Eto to us. I needed Eto torture you so she could possibly reincarnate me into this world. I already knew she was doing experiments on her own men but, i know it was selfish of me to use you as well. I hope you'll forgive me once again." That's right. I forgot about Touka whose voice i heard back at the warehouse. She used to Touka to reincarnate? _Touka. How long did you know about my situation? I hope you are okay._

"I saw the world collapsing around me again. She told me the worst things about my life. I was angry, sad, emotionless, then grieved to the point where i feared myself; what i was going to do and what will become of me in the future. I feel better now that i'm no longer a ghoul, but i feel the sensation that you are still always inside me. Even though you are here, in the flesh, i could understand your desire to be free from my cage. I don't blame you. You took over my body to your own benefit, but i find this benefit pointed to me as well. The time we spent together in my dreams have affected our relationship for i know we finally understand each other." I take Rize's hands and put them in between mine. "All i ask is that you no longer harm my friends. They are dear to me just as much you say i am to you."

"Ok. I accept. I want you to be by my side we we change the outlook of japan and take over. The CCG is way more dangerous than the ghouls. Their technologies are steadily advancing far beyond our capabilities. Now that you are now identified by the CCG, you cannot escape from their reaches until you are able to prove you are human, or you sacrifice your time to survive."

"I see." _Touka._ I thought. "Is Touka safe at least?" i asked.

"Yes. When we were in the warehouse, we had a few verbal disagreements. She ran away crying afterwards hopping off like the bunny she's named after. She gave you regards and left. I carried you here in my apartment that i'm using at the moment."

"I'm going to go back to Anteiku today. I want to say hello to everyone. I'm still a member there after all." Rize looks contempt but her face slowly goes into a deep thought.

"Fine. You can work there, but be careful." I suddenly felt a relief and no longer felt worried. I was happy and i wanted to feel normal again. Yet, though my times as a ghoul will end, my friends wasted much time on me, so much so that it's heartbreaking at the same time. The guilt almost doesn't want me back at Anteiku. _But either way they are still my friends in the end. I would be glad to work there more if i can._ With this in mind. Rize and i walked over to Anteiku.

Rize and Kaneki went inside, met by a swarm of customers and hard working employees such as Nishio and Yomo. It's lunch time, when coffee sells the most. Rize changed her mood and relaxed to the smell of coffee while Kaneki went to meet everyone once again.

"Guys! It's Kaneki! Come look!" Little Hinami yelled, running into his arms.

"Yo." Nishio greeted.

"Hey." Said Yomo with his stoned face.

"Hello everyone! I'm glad to be back with everyone!" kaneki said.

"Kaneki? Why do you have white hair?" Hinami asked.

"Oh, i guess i tried out the new dye that's trending nowadays i guess." Kaneki said with a guilty smile. After some time, Mr. Yoshimura comes out into the cafe and stares at Rize.

"No greetings for your old customer i see?" Rize said looking back at Mr. Yoshimura.

"May you please step into my office for a moment Mr. Kaneki and Mrs. Rize? I wouldn't want to speak in front of the customers." Mr. Yoshimura stepped into his office and Rize followed.

"Can you please teach me how to read and write again Kaneki! I've been dying in school! It's so boring!" Hinami cried out.

"Sure sure! Not now okay! Here, have this book and i want you to read it for me later about it ok?" Kaneki hands her a book called " _Rolling River_ ".

"Ohh. I will try." Hinami runs upstairs to the second floor of the cafe into her room. Kaneki smiles and walks into Mr. Yoshimura's office. The look of his face frightened him when he was called. Kaneki was nervous, his hands were shaking and knew it was bad news. Kaneki had never been in his office. There were two red big chairs in front of a large desk. Rize sat in one and Mr. Yoshimura sat behind the big desk. Kaneki shut the door behind him and sat in the second red chair.

"Please, sit. I'll prepare tea for you in a minute." Mr. Yoshimura got up and prepared tea that was located behind his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Yoshimura. I see the cafe is running like it always have. It never changes."

"Indeed. Ghouls here are hard working and love the customers."

"What is it that you wanted to speak of?" Rize asked.

"I am curious to how you are breathing here right now." Yoshimura bluntly asked while handing out coffee for Rize and a cup of tea for Kaneki. "I also worry how you two walked in together on... _good terms_." Yoshimura sat in his chair and for the first time, his face wasn't the same as when he's in the cafe. He wasn't smiling. He was serious. "You know i sense that _you_ , Kaneki, are no longer a ghoul. Are you human?" He asked. Before Kaneki could speak, Rize butted in.

"I would say it's the work of god, the new beginning to this matter. If he listens, i thinks he answered my prayer to say the least. My voice reached out and now i'm here. With a little help i was revived from his body." Rize said as she sipped on her coffee.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yoshimura. I'm human now. I feel happy, but i hope i can work here ag-"

"No you may not." Yoshimura said bluntly. "I'm grateful you are able to find your human capabilities once again somehow, but if we were to have the CCG on our front porch, we, the Anteiku, wouldn't want a human to be killed over our mistakes.

"But, i was actually able to make friends here. I feel like i belong and i'm determined to work as well. I have no other job since i've been out of college, but.." Kaneki gripped his pants and stood up. "..I'm here to work and help no matter what happens. Please.." Kaneki bowed with his arms at his side. "...let me stay!" Mr. Yoshimura looked into the distance and sat in his chair quietly thinking to himself.

"Sit." Kaneki obeyed and sat while he pulled out a mask from under his desk and placed it near me. "This is the mask Uta gratefully made from your measurements and personality he said. You can keep it if you so desire." The mask was all black with an eyepatch on the right side and it's mouth-like zipper in the front had red gums and white metal teeth placed. It was a daunting mask that Kaneki stared at for awhile. _This was supposed to be the mask i wore while i was with Touka._ He thought. "Touka brought this here to me before she went off to school. She asked me to give this to you."

"This a cute mask for a handsome devil." Rize said. "I say this is lovely meeting, and i would hate to ruin the mood. You don't seem to be the type to give up on a former-dedicated employee now would you? If he was to be accepted back in now, would you think it would be possible if he had someone like me to protect him, if something like an accident would occur at any given circumstance?" Rize asked.

"Would you think me, an old man with experience, accept you to guard the person you destroyed? You are not welcomed to be of service here at Anteiku, but as a customer."

"And i thought this place was a home for ghouls, am i not correct?"

"You are an SS-rated ghoul."

"And so are you old man. You're segregating my past from Anteiku and that's not very nice Mr. Yoshimura. I expected a little bit of courtesy from you."

"I see. You killed many as i have heard. If the CCG finds out that you are dwelling here, you would be hunted down immediately. That's why i do not recommend you work here or look over Kaneki's shoulders as a guardian." Kaneki looked puzzled and wondered how powerful Yoshimura was to the CCG. _If he's labeled SS, he must be powerful. More than me, at least before i became human again_ Kaneki thought.

"I'm not _that_ popular anymore. Besides, there are more ghouls out there taking my place since i died."

"That's very true. I've heard you were pronounced dead on their channel a few weeks ago. The CCG are very sensitive to rumors and police information. Seeing your body parts, i'm sure they do not believe you are alive." Yoshimura looked over to the window that was to his right. He looked concerned and was looking for something. "I'll accept your idea for now. Kaneki, you will be supervised by Rize for the time being." Kaneki smiled. "You are not to show your face to the public or customers Rize and you will be working here normally Kaneki."

"How am i supposed to look after my darling?" Rize asked.

"I suggest you change your _look_. You can ask Touka for beauty products. She'll supply them for you when she comes back from her studies."

"Am i not beautiful enough Mr. Yoshimura?" Rize smiled.

"If you do not like beauty products then dye your hair. I see Kaneki has done so already." Yoshimura stares at Kaneki's white hair. The sun from the window gleamed into his attention. "It looks very nice on you young man."

"T-thank you. I don't know how i got this color, but it's cool i guess." Rize got up and took the tea with her. She stood at the door.

"I hope we start over on good _terms_ with Anteiku. Take my word." Rize leaves the room and heads into the second floor of the cafe. Yoshimura stares out into the window once again searching around the window's view.

"What is it Mr. Yoshimura?" Kaneki asked.

"Nothing. I think it's a sign that i'm losing my sense of hearing now. It's all in the process in getting wise i presume. I don't believe i'll be here long either. Anyways I'm happy we are able to come into agreement though. Rize seems to have changed except for a _few_ qualities." Yoshimura stands and motions Kaneki to leave his office.

Kaneki walks out and heads upstairs to meet with Hinami. Rize sat at the couch with Hinami who read " _Rolling River_ " with her. Hinami was wearing a bright blue dress and black dress shoes. She also wore a blue ribbon in her hair that made her look very cute. Hinami is weak in her speech and writing in japanese, but she is steadily learning through Kaneki's teachings in the past. Her mother drops her off every now and then and expects him to take care of her as her babysitter. Hinami is thirteen years old in junior high.

" _And the barrel swam through the river, silently passing through tiny rocks and-"_ Hinami read aloud.

"Do you know this word Hinami-chan?" Rize asked.

"Um, no. How do you pronounce it?"

"It's _Esta-bli-shed."_

" _Ohh."_ Hinami continued to read as kaneki sat next to him. _I wonder what else is to come. But i what is that noise i hear?_ Kaneki thought. A loud chopping noise was outside their window. Kaneki's eyes opened wide and his heart skipped a beat. _What the hell?!_


	11. Chapter 11: Dirty Business

_I'm sorry for the late chapter schedule, many are desperate to continue my other book "Darling in the Franxx: Code 062". This is also a special chapter. It DOES go along with the story, but since i doubled my last chapter i thought i should make a short special. Thanks! -AnimuFries_

 _Chapter 11_

The distinct sound of a chopper, close yet also far. I looked behind me into the wide window and opened the blinds. There was nothing there. Only the ventilation system from someone's room across from Anteiku. I thought it was the CCG for some reason. My heart was still racing and my mind was dizzy from standing up too fast. Hinami and Rize looked at me like i was crazy, i suddenly felt embarrassed, and closed the curtains.

"Kaneki?" Hinami said, looking at me with a puzzled look.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to see the view of the city." _Even though there was nothing there but a building and an air condition vent._ "How about you tell me the story and i'll help you with the words!"

"Ok!" After an hour of reading, Rize heads out downstairs. I continue to read with Hinami until she fell asleep. I grab sheets from the closet and lay them over her for comfort. I always wanted siblings. She's like a dear younger sister to me. She always stood out at Anteiku which intrigued me. Her desire to read and write makes me happy and as a reader, she could be a great writer someday, at least i hope. I head downstairs and find Shuu standing at the door. This man who was a ghoul had a red suit and pants, black tie, and black shoes. They were always cleaned and showed wealth. He came from a generation oriented family. His fondness of books and art as well intrigues his own vocabulary and way of words. He finds ghouls an art to the human race. He was exceptionally weird and strange. His fondness for me was almost gay, but his attempt to eat me was entirely different from how he acts. Mysterious yet cunning.

"Hello kaneki-kun! You sure are dazzling in the wind! The purity of a blank canvas waiting to be soaked in the warm colors of the sun, and the daunting deepcool color of blue! How fascinating!" Shuu dramatically said, getting attention from the customers.

"Ah, yeah my hair is white, but could you keep it down?" i said. Shuu looked around the room and saw the customers.

"Oh sorry Kaneki-kun. I got alittle excited. Please excuse me!" Shuu whispered. Shuu goes to the counter and gets a cup of coffee from Yomo. I start to head to my room and get my uniform for work.

On the roof, Eto looked through her binoculars spying into Kaneki's room from the roof where she was almost caught.

"Wow. That was a close one! Kaneki still has a cunning sense of hearing from a young man. Dazzling! Right Noro?" Eto said looking up at him. Noro stood there. He was quiet and said nothing. He wore a long black shirt that covered his arms and body (forgot the name of the clothing) and black sandals. Noro only points at the window where Eto wasn't looking and points out Rize and Kaneki together.

"Oh right Noro! I still have to watch over them don't i? For Dr. Kanou of course!" Eto giggled. "Hey Noro! Do you think Dr. Kanou is actually looking after _Aogori Tree_?" Noro only looked at her and continued to look at the window.

"I guess not. He is a scaredy cat anyways. Maybe i could tell Torso to hang out with him. That'll be fun!"

Kaneki went into the room, closed the door, and found Rize looking over his bookshelves. Rize looked back and smiled.

"You have an interesting fondness of romance and horror! Fascinating." Rize said, steadily looking over the books.

"Take some if you so will. Maybe we could talk about books together like we used to!" i said with excitement. Rize laughs and sits on the bed. "By the way, if you are hungry we have food upstairs in the fridge. Please refrain from eating-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Don't eat downstairs or i'll get caught." Rize giggles. "I think i've shown my identity enough times to not be scared by a few customers running away from me. About the books, I think i've read most of them. The rest isn't my type of reading." Rize plays with her hair and looks about the room. I got my uniform out and laid it out.

"What color do you think i should dye my hair?" She asked. I intensely thought from the surprise question.

"Oh. i think...maybe blue? No. White? Weird. Black? I think Black would be good."

"I think black is okay. And did you want me to leave?" She asked.

"Yes please, i hav-"

"Can...can i stay?" She said blushing. I started to heat up and look away in embarrassment. Rize seemed to have changed since that night. I saw a killing murder, but now i see an innocent girl who wants to... _embarrassing! I haven't worked out for awhile with Yomo! I don't have a good body…_ I started to take off my clothes with my eyes closed and my face purely redden like a tomato. I took off my clothes till my underwear was the only thing.

"O-oh." Rize's face was so innocent it gave me chills up my spine. She hesitantly reached her hand on my poorly built abs and started to rub on them.

"So this is Kaneki's abs? I didn't know someone like you decided to work out." Rize joked.

"Y-yeah.."

On the roof, Eto's face reddened and continued to look through the binocular lens, peeping at something she obviously shouldn't see.

"W-woah! Heheh! This is a show! Thanks Dr. Kanou!" Noro chopped her head.

"Hey! This is research! Research!"


	12. Chapter 12: Devil I Cry

_Chapter 12_

The CCG, notorious for tracking and killing off the ghoul population for generations. Juuzou stared at his computer screen playing with a donut. He was a strange individual with a mysterious background. Juuzou acted like a child, but his skills in the CCG were at the level of a special class operator. He had white hair and shirt, wore multiple red clippers in his hair randomly, black pants and shoes, and red eyes. He specialized in knives and scythes from growing up on the streets by himself. He defended himself from ghouls on his own and that's why he sits there now.

"Oooiii! When are we gonna getta breaaakk?" Juuzou complained. Next to him, special class investigator Arima sat next to him. They both sat in the filing and camera control in the CCG main headquarters of Japan.

"Calm down Juuzou. I need you to spot out suspicious activity. I'm being nailed over your mistakes from overlooking important detail." Arima said, sipping his coffee.

"Yeah yeah. But it gets so boring. I've spotted over a thousand ghouls with just five cameras. It's too easyy!" Juuzou spun around his chair and engulfed his last bite of the donut. "But maybe i could make a game out of it. I spy!"

"Aren't you already spying them out?" Arima said.

"Ah, true. Arimmmaaa! You are so smart sometimes!"

"Sometimes? If you are bored, complain to someone else about it."

"No no no, i actually found a wanted- no, two wanted ghouls! SS-classed as well. There! On the roof! Weren't we trying to track these guys for months?! Juuzou points out two ghouls sitting on a roof of a building. One was tall and slender wearing all black and a mask. The other was a short girl with green hair. Arima looked over the camera on the computer. The slender man spots the camera instantly and destroys it with his kagune. The screen is turned to static.

"Jeez. "Talk about rowdy ehhh?" Juuzou complains.

"I'll look into this. I'll deploy alone." Arima grabs his suitcase, I.D,and clothes.

"By yourself? I'll go! I'm bored here. Plus you can't go alone! CCG rules says you need to deploy with a squad. And you can't go alone without special permission from the Special high class bureau.

"I'm in it." Arima said. Juuzou put away the rulebook he was reading and put it back on the table.

"Let me go with you, but i'll have to send back up as well.

"Fine. But you'll be my back." Arima says as he leaves the room. Juuzou follows in behind carrying his knives and spinning them around like toys.

"I can't wait!"

At Anteiku, Rize is stunned by my complexion as i change. She seemed off and her face was still tomato red. After i am changed she looks away in embarrassment.

"I'm not indecent. I just don't see men like you."

She says as she stands up after the door is opened. Touka stands there and stares Rize down. She looked content and dropped her stuff- not saying a word.

"Ah, hello Touka-chan! Have a nice time at school?" Rize smirked.

"Peachy." Touka said.

"We're friends right?"

"No." Touka says with a straight face.

"Ahem. Well anyways, i was wondering if i could borrow something from you."

"What is it?" Touka asked looking impatient.

"Do you have any black dye?"

"Yes."

"May i use some? Help a fellow ghoul."

"No. Never. I'll rather die in a pool of goat blood."

"Well then, kaneki won't stay here for long if i can't keep my identity." Rize giggled. "Mr. Yoshimura agreed that since _Kaneki_ is a _human_ , that i look after him if any problems arise. Since he is human, he is not apart of Anteiku, so i supervise him. DIe if you want." Touka gritted her teeth and grabbed dye from her book bag and threw it at her, but Rize grabs it with her kagune before it hit her face. "How rude."

"Take it and shut up. I don't have time for a user like you only to revive yourself."

"It's not my fault you love _Kaneki_. That's totally what a lonely love bird would say." Touka activates her kagune and goes to strangle her. Rize blocks her hand with her own. With strength, Rize pushes her hand back. "Don't touch me."

Touka lets go and runs to grab my wrist and takes me outside of the cafe. Her grip was forcefully and i had a hard time keeping up with her. The customers look at us with confusion. Touka takes me to a corner near the cafe.

"Why the hell is she here Kaneki?" Touka asked angrily.

"She decided to protect me. There is nothing wrong."

"No! She is using you!"

"Yeah maybe, but-"

"But?"

"I love her." I admit. Touka's face is shocked and she starts to cry. "I'm sorry. But if you are trying to get rid of her, then you'll have to get through me." I grab her shoulder. "You two are not enemies anymore." I realized that Rize and Touka never saw eye to eye with each other since they first met. The tensive dispute to protect me.

"I'll do better protecting you! Besides, whatever the fuck she did to you worries me!" She yelled. Her voice getting louder and louder. "Who knows if Eto fucking put a curse on you after resurrecting her! I wasn't there but the eyes of Rize has more plans than you think!" I hated it. I wanted her to stop. My ears were annoyed. I don't know why but…"You are trying to get yourself killed involving yourself with the worldly ghouls that roam Tokyo!" She continued.

"Well as worldly as it may seem, she is no longer a stranger. She knows more of me than you ever woul-." Touka slapped me. It was so fast, i didn't even see it coming. My face stung and my ears rung. I looked back at her and kept my compose as best as i can.

"Don't EVER say that. You would turn on a friend that loved you- all to push her away for another when she is TRYING her best to support you?! You...are...sick...person." Her voice shivered me. My heart skipped a beat and i started to cry. _I want to apologize. I really do. I don't know what to do. "_ If anything was to happen to you i would give up everything to be by your side and you to be healthy. I struggled that night, helping a friend on a project about love. I labeled your name on it. I wanted to keep it a secret. I was too embarrassed to even mention the project and that's why i got angry. Now you have your sights on Rize. I don't care if you love her more. I just want to be able to be with you no matter what we face. We'll be together."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you loved me or how you truly even felt. I pushed you away for alot of things. I did abandon my friends for her. I am shitty huh? I'm truly sor-" Touka hugs me and sobs in my arm loudly. Her hands clenched into my back as she hugged me tightly. "It's ok."

"I love you- remember that."

"I'll take that to heart. Even though i love Rize, i'll love you too." I said.

"Oh? Why don't you look where the cupid hit his last arrow. How sweet." Rize walks up to us. Her hair dyed black.

In the corner of my eye, i see a black figure of a man on top of a roof and a small girl who looked familiar. They stared at me and stood perfectly still. Their hair moving with the wind. In the distance, a military chopper labeled with "CCG" rolls by and the figures run away with blazing speed.

"What is it?" Touka asks as she wipes her tears away.

"Two figures were running away- on the roof." I said as i pointed in it's direction.

"Well let's leave before we are caught." When we start to run inside i see Touka fall on the ground as a knife stabs her back. I look behind me. A knife thrown right in my face. Time stops and all i see is the point of the knife. My life ends here i thought. From the pointed end of the blade, to the cleanly sharpen edges, to the butt of the knife with perfectly five inch grip with an italian guard. I made my move to die. As i am prepared, Rize's kagune grabs the knife as it's less than a centimeter away from my forehead.

"Trying to kill my darling, eh?" Rize looked at his CCG badge. "Fucking CCG. Oh how i _HATE!"_ Rize screamed.

"Oh, why the scary face old lady? I wouldn't have if that lady was smart enough. " _Well let's leave before we are caught._ " So. I'm obligated in my rights to kill the suspicious." Juuzou said juggling his knives.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rize activates her kagune and charges him. I, on the other hand, looked at Touka and run towards her as her body is on the ground. She is bleeding out. Her blood drains down the drain in the street. Her face is pale and cold. She continuously coughed in my arm. Civilians ran out the Anteiku store but they are surrounded by the CCG investigators and they are individually handcuffed. Others who were ghouls were decapitated on the spot. An investigator with white hair steps in front of the store. He carried a silver suitcase that transformed into a kagune like scythe. He wiped it through the air, destroying the building into nothing but rubble. I was stunned but the sheer power he gave out. I couldn't move once again. A swell of emotions boiled up from inside me and i instinctively ran towards him. My legs moved on their own as though they were on autopilot. _Even if im a human...even if i'm human, i'll kill him myself and i alone will have his blood in my hands. I want him to die in the deepest of hell! I want him to die eternally! I'll kill him a thousand times over!_ I ran with adrenaline. I went in to punch him and i landed. My fist colliding with his cheek thrilled me. I wanted him to suffer, i wanted to face all the sins just to watch him die from my bare hands.

"You'll pay for my friends! YOUR LIFE WILL SUBSTITUTE FOR IT!" i yelled as i went t strangle him. He was tall and a muscular man. Before i knew it you large fist hits my stomach. I hurl to the ground in agony. A large blow to my face with his foot and i'm laid flat on the ground powerless. And at the moment, i regretted being human.

"What is a human dealing with ghoul affairs? Get lost or you'll killed just like them." He said. "Why do you cry? Why do you fight for murderers?"

"Because they are my friends! THEY DID NOTHING!" I yelled. Another investigator grabs my hands and puts them in handcuffs. I look to my left and see the rubbles Anteiku is in. I look behind me and Rize is on the ground. Juuzou sat on her and teased her with his knife and poking her body. I couldn't tell if she was dead or not. She was motionless. Blood covered the sidewalk.

"My name is Arima. Plan on revenge on me if you want, but my law, i'm eligible to take you in into the CCG for questioning."

"I ain't talking shit you fucking cu-" He kicked me again.

"I didn't ask you to speak just yet unless you want the death penalty."

"Go to _hell._ " i said tempting him. He kicked me again and i blacked out.

"Well things got out of hand." Eto says as she and Noro stand on a bridge on top of a highway. "I'm sure i got those love birds into trouble. We were able to run away be we lead them straight to them." Eto says as she leans over the railing. Noro rubs her back to comfort her. "Thanks Noro. Man. How am i gonna tell old man about this?" Eto nods her head and smiles. "Oh well. This calls for war...for our king. Get _Aogori Tree_ and _The Clowns_. We are attacking in two days." Eto snaps her fingers and Noro vanishes with speed. Eto looked at the sky. "Kaneki is the messiah to the human race. If we lose him now, this will mean the extinction of all of the ghoul species."


	13. Advice: Please review

_I don't have motivation right now. It'll be awhile before i would continue. I would kindly ask for advice and what you would like to happen in the next chapters in this book. Please review below! Thanks. -AnimuFries_


End file.
